The magic Book of a mysterious World
by FrowerssX
Summary: When Ryouta and Sakuya discover a hidden book they soon learn that this book is not normal! Instead they are brought into a unknown world where their friends are cursed. Ryouta and Sakuya need to work together to wake all of the needed people up. And to create a plan to destroy the one called The Dark Sorcerer whoever he may be. At all costs the book must be safe, will they do it?
1. Peview

Ryouta and Sakuya slowly and quietly sneaked into the dark basement of the castle unknown if the mad doctor was there or not. They both stayed low trying to hide behind the counters of the room however:

*Caw!**Caw!*

At that moment the two boys quickly looked up to only see a mist figure of a crow on a shelf on top of them. Its burning red eyes glaring at them both watching each and every movement they made.

*Caw!**Caw!*

The crow sounded again while another crow appeared next to it, it was like if it just "puffed" there.  
"Keep moving" Sakuya ordered in a small whisper so they both crawled forward both the two crows followed them.

However a wooden door was in view, it was a door to another room.  
"Maybe my dad's in there" Ryouta thought but then his shirt collar was grabbed and he was pulled to his feet.  
"RYOUTA!" Sakuya shouted while he looked up to his friend who was held by Shuu.

Sakuya was going to aid his friend but his arms were forcefully pinned down by the crows. They seemed to have stupid amount of strength but not only that!

The crows claws were sharp metal knifes they dug into the floor nailing Sakuya on the floor.  
"I do not like...Unwanted visitors" the doctor growled while Ryouta looked at him in fear  
"I..I" Ryouta stuttered

"You what hmm? Just wanted to finish your task?! Well you both might as well stop here before...Before I end it for you, hohoho" Shuu laughed  
"No way! w-" "No? Oh that won't do!" Shuu butted in with a loud and clear chuckle in his voice.

"Perhaps I...Yes." Shuu laughed while his smirk only got wider  
"Perhaps I must teach you two a lesson, hmm?" he laughed while his eyes clearly showed his lust for killing them both.

*Caw!* *Caw!*

The two crows sounded which still pinned Sakuya on the floor which only made Shuu smirk even more.  
"No...I won't, my minions will" Shuu laughed while he slammed his foot onto the floor.

That lead to more crows to be around the room on the shelf's, on the counters and on Shuu.  
"Kill them" Shuu smirked which cause the two boys to panic!

Ryouta tried to push Shuu off him but he was only turned forcefully around while Shuu got behind him and wrapped his arms around Ryouta's waste keeping him still.  
"No! Get off! Get off me!" Ryouta screamed  
"Let go of him at once!" Sakuya screamed trying but failing to push the two crows off his arms.

However Ryouta looked forward to only be meant by sliver claws of a crow...

*SPLAT!*

...


	2. The characters and Genres

1\. Ryouta  
2\. Sakuya  
3\. Nageki  
4\. Hitori  
5\. Okosan  
6\. Kazuaki  
7\. Shuu/Isa  
8\. Ryuuji  
9\. Yuuya  
10\. Anghel  
11\. Torhi

Genres:

Fan fiction, Fantasy, mystery, horror, romance, drama, tragedy.


	3. Chapter 1- The Book

Notice: This is a AU where everyone is alive! ALSO, they ALL (apart from Okosan) will be in their human forms ;)

There is only one peaceful place within Saint Pigeonations, with a warm and welcoming feel to it, and that is the library.

Feel stress?

Go there and all of your worries seem to clear

However that peace is nowhere to been seen today:

"Madness!" Sakuya snapped loudly while he stomped his foot onto the ground in anger. He looked over to his friend Ryouta who was wearing the blue school uniform with a blue tie.

"Shh, keep your voice down" Ryouta said while his red eyes looked up to his rather "upper class" friend, who was wearing royal and expensive clothing.

"Look at this dust! Doesn't anyone clean here? Where is the cleaner?! I want a word!" Sakuya huffed while he looked around the room furiously.

Ryouta rolled his eyes but he got a tap on his right shoulder so he looked to only see a short haired boy stood next to him.

This boy had green hair, orange eyes and wore a cream jumper over a white shirt with a green tie.

"He's rather noisy today" he said in a smooth and quiet voice but his eyes were arched clearly showing that he was fed up.

"You!" Sakuya snapped while he turned and pointed at Nageki.

"Me?" Nageki sighed.

"Aren't you meant to be the one who cleans here? Look at this dust!" Sakuya shouted while he pointed to a book on the bookshelf next to him. It was a dark green book with gold writing on it.

"Its filthy!"

"Wait...I haven't seen that book before" Nageki said in confusion while he looked at the book Sakuya was pointing at.

"Huh? But don't you like spend 80% of your time in here Nageki?" Ryouta asked while he pulled an confused face.

Nageki just looked at him but then back to the book Sakuya had finished pointing at. He looked closely at it while he placed two of his figures on its rim.

"Legends of the Mazed worlds" Nageki said looking even more confused.

"Do y-" "don't just look at it! Clean it at once!" Sakuya snapped while he shooed Nageki away from the book and grabbed it. He then pulled at it but nothing.

The book never moved.

"See! It's been here so long it's stuck!" Sakuya snapped still trying to move the book.

"Tilt it" Nageki sighed.

So Sakuya held the top corner of the book and slowly tilted it down.

*Click**Click*

At that moment all the boys froze while Sakuya slowly removed his hand from the book to only allow it to go back how it was.

At that moment the whole bookshelf moved backwards and slid leftwards behind the bookshelf next to it, revealing a dark long corridor behind it. That only lead the three boys to be even more confused.

"Well...This is new" Nageki stuttered in shock

"A secret passage?" Ryouta said but then Sakuya got his phone out and turned on its light. He then shone it down the corridor making it brighter.

The corridor was nothing but dark red bricks leading straight.

"I wonder where it goes" Ryouta said while he looked at Nageki for answers.

"Don't look at me!" Nageki hissed "I had no idea this was here! but" "but?!" Sakuya butted in.

"Anghel did say "There is a path behind a earth book which is written in gold!"" Nageki said.

"I didn't take him seriously, I thought he was just having one of his fits again" Nageki said

"Huh! Well!" Sakuya smirked widely while he stood tall

"Oh no...No please" Ryouta said while he look up to Sakuya in hopes he wouldn't say what he thought he was going to.

"As the class council and as a Le Bell, I must see where this leads! I must know all of the school!" he said. Nope...Sakuya just said the thing Ryouta never wanted him to

"Pff...Good look" Nageki said and with that he walked off leaving the two boys without another word.

Ryouta slowly backed away getting ready to bolt for it to but a grab to the arm stopped him.

"Oh no, you don't!" "but" "as my underling your coming too!" Sakuya ordered pointing at the younger boy.

"But Sakuya I-" "come!" Sakuya ordered again not waiting for Ryouta to finish his sentence but in fact to push him onto the corridor first. Ryouta looked at the sky blue eyes and hair of Sakuya.

"I hate these kind of places! Who knows what's down there!" Ryouta cried

"Aww shh! I'm sure Hiyoko would love to hear about you being brave, she does always say you're a wimp, correct? Well this is a time you can prove her wrong!" Sakuya smiled.

Ryouta fell silent at that remark

"She likes brave and strong men" Sakuya winked playfully

"Err fine! But first sight of trouble and I'm out of there!" Ryouta said while he snatched Sakuya's phone and shone it straight.

The two boys then walked forward while Sakuya stayed behind Ryouta with a rather large smirk on his face. He was happy he manage to convince his "underling" to come with him.

But yet again Ryouta fell for anything if he believed it would improve his relationship with Hiyoko. After a few minutes of walking down the same straight corridor the two boys came across to a wooden door.

Ryouta slowly reached out for it but was knocked aside by Sakuya who litually stormed into the room.

"Sakuya right!" Ryouta cried

"What the?!" Sakuya gasped in shock.

"What?!" Ryouta asked while he ran into the room in aid of his friend to only see he was perfectly fine but...but the room behind the door.

It had smashed if not ripped apart old fashioned furniture...The floor was covered in a dry black sort of liquid.

"I don't like this" Ryouta stuttered while he felt every instinct in his body telling him to turn back.

"Sakuya" Ryouta said but Sakuya wasn't in front of him anymore but in fact a few feet in front of him knelt on his knees looking under a collapsed bed. Ryouta watched in confusion while Sakuya placed his whole arm under the bed like if to reach something.

"Come on" he mumbled to himself but:

"Haha!" Sakuya laughed so he pulled out a rather dusty book.

Ryouta walked and knelt next to him while he look at the book too but...

"Wait..." Ryouta said while he wrapped off the dust making him and Sakuya cough. However under the dust was a plan dark green book. Ryouta turned it so the rim of the book was viewable and there was golden text.

"Legends of the mazed worlds" Ryouta said while he looked at Sakuya who looked at him back.

"The same book as before...But why is it here and not with the other one?" Sakuya asked while he looked back at the book.

"Sakuya" Ryouta said while he pointed at the book

"Look at the book, it's not covered in the black liquid like the other stuff in here...Don't you think that's odd?" Ryouta asked.

"Hmm" Sakuya mumbled while he looked around the room again.

"This place...It seems to be in the gender of Victorian, told by the wooden chairs and tables" Sakuya said "I recognise some of the markings on the wood because I got some of the same furniture at home" Sakuya said.

Ryouta nodded while he knew nothing about old fashioned furniture, his family couldn't afford that sort of stuff...So for once it was useful there was a high classed person around who knew their furniture.

However Ryouta's eyes went back to the green book still placed on the floor

"I wonder why this is in just good condition" he said

"Must of been some importance to its owner" Sakuya mumbled while he picked the book off the floor and rotated it slowly.

Ryouta watched him closely inspecting the book however Sakuya head the front cover  
"Wow! Wait!" Ryouta gasped

"What?" Sakuya hissed while he looked at Ryouta lifting a eyebrow.

"You...You don't know i-" "it's only a book Ryouta, what the worse can happen?" Sakuya said while he yet again butted in Ryouta's sentence.

Ryouta muttered to himself under his breath while Sakuya slowly opened the book to the first page. He then looked at Ryouta with a large smirk.

"See" He laughed

"Hmm" Ryouta sounded

Sakuya's smirk widened while he read the book but then he slammed it on Ryouta's knee.

"What?" Ryouta asked

"It is a language I cannot understand" Sakuya huffed in disappointment.

Ryouta was confused if Sakuya couldn't read it who said he could?! Ryouta didn't want to open his mouth to say anything to the bossy and stuck up boy so he looked at the page.

To his shock he could understand it

"I...I can read it"

"So what does it say?" Sakuya asked  
"Oh erm...It says" Ryouta paused and coughed but then he read the first passage of the book.

 **"Traveller advice information:**

 **Once you have gone to your destination you cannot leave unless you have reached the target goal. This book will give you tips during your travels...Have fun!" (- A bold font means only Ryouta only understands it ^_^)**

"Oh...It's a traveller guide" Ryouta smiled "must be like a map or something"

He then turned to the next page but:

*Blank*

"Huh?!" Ryouta sounded

"What?" Sakuya asked

"The next page is...is blank!" Ryouta said in confusion while he flicked through the pages to only see that the first page only had text and the rest were blank.

"Huh well that was a w-" *SLAM!*

Sakuya was stopped there by the slamming of the door. The two boys looked over to the door then back to the book which was on its middle page.

"I don't like this" Ryouta stuttered in fear

"Showing fear is a weakness Kawara" Sakuya mumbled while he straightened his back looking braver than Ryouta was.

"Wh-" Ryouta was stopped there but not by Sakuya but a white light which came from the book

"Huh?" the two boys sounded while the light got brighter and brighter to only allow a hologram to form.

Sakuya and Ryouta watch a young girl who seemed around the same age as them, with white hair and blue eyes dressed in a white dress appear in front of them...

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 2- The other world

"Who are you?" Sakuya asked in a polite and smooth manner remembering his manners for once.

"I am a Mystic, I am the one who shall bring you to your destination" Mystic smiled in a soft and gentle voice.

"Destination?" the boys asked together

"Seeker of Souls" Mystic said while she looked at Ryouta who looked at her in shock and confused.

"Erm...Y..yes?" He stuttered

"You must keep the book safe no matter what...It cannot reach The Dark Sorcerer's hands" she said.

"O-ok?" Ryouta stuttered as Mystic nodded at him with a gentle smile. After that the light from the book got brighter around Mystic.

"Go now" she smiled

"What?!"  
"You mean we're actually going somewhere?!" Ryouta gasped.

"Indeed" Mystic answered simply.

Ryouta opened his mouth to say something but before he could even speak a word the light from the book blinded him and Sakuya.

*FLASH!*

...

Ryouta's eyes snapped opened to see a different room to which he was in before. In reaction to this, Ryouta shot up onto his feet and looked around the small and dark bedroom. Like the room before this room had old fashioned furniture in it.

The beds were simply wooden with a thin mattress, the cupboard between them was rusted and falling to part. Whoever lived here was not the riches of people but not like Ryouta could judge.

No that was Sakuya's job...

"Wait!" Ryouta snapped while he looked at the other bed to find Sakuya asleep or knocked out.

"Sakuya!" shouted Ryouta while he walked to his bed.

Sakuya never moved so Ryouta shook him harshly

"Sakuya!" Ryouta shouted again but at the top of his voice  
"Err..." Sakuya sounded but then he forcefully pushed Ryouta off him and gave him a death glare.

"What do you think you doing?!" He shouted

"But"  
"But nothing! A commoner like you doesn't have the right to handle me like that!" Sakuya shouted while he pointed at Ryouta. After his scolding Sakuya looked around the unknown room but not reacting to it.

"You're not shock?" Ryouta asked

"That is a weakness" Sakuya sighed while he stood up and kept looking around the room.

"But...That book" Sakuya said while he looked over the book on the cupboard between the beds.

"Is not normal" Sakuya said

"Well I did tell you not to trust it" Ryouta mumbled but that only lead to Sakuya frowning at him in disgust.

"You don't need to brag" Sakuya mumbled in anger.

"What do we do now? We have no idea where we are or anything!" Ryouta said worriedly but Sakuya grabbed his shoulders and shook him.

"Ah!" Ryouta cried

"Keep your head! Panic and you'll lose your mind! My underline cannot break because of this! Your stronger than this, ok?!" Sakuya huffed

"O...Ok" Ryouta stuttered while Sakuya let go off him with a little nod however:

*Scratch* *Scratch*

That noise came from the book so Ryouta opened it while he and Sakuya looked at the first page. It was the same as before but then Ryouta turned the page to only reveal:

Text being written on the page by an unseen hand and pen in the same language as before. So Ryouta read the text clearly for Sakuya:

 **"The rules and information:**

 **1\. Do not lose or give away this book!**

 **2\. You must follow this books instructions! Do not do anything on your own accord which could affect your destination**

 **3\. Each person has powers which cannot be swapped!**

 **4\. Each person has three lives, once they are on the third life their powers are no more"**

"So..." Sakuya sighed while he paused but then he carried on "this book is our guide as we are now the travelers" Sakuya huffed.

"So we're in a different world" Ryouta said

"Indeed" Sakuya sighed but then he pointed at the other page

"What does this say?" he asked while Ryouta looked down and there was more text.

"Oh erm" he said before he went onto reading the text.

 **"This journey is not for two, nine more must be found. However this will not be a easy task, as the Marionette has made seven needed people forget the two seekers. Which means The Seeker of Souls must wake the cursed souls with the help of the Deliver of Water and Ice.**

 **The first person you must seek is the Boy of Kindness...He is hiding within a building away from many eyes, good luck."**

"The Seeker of Souls and the Deliver of Water and Ice?" Sakuya said confused however Ryouta looked at him.

"Mystic called me "The Seeker of souls" so you must be "Deliver of Water and Ice" Ryouta said while he closed the book.

"Ok...And why are we called that in this world?!" Sakuya huffed

"I..I don't know but...But they seem similar" Ryouta said mumbling to himself and not to Sakuya

"Why?" Sakuya asked while Ryouta looked at him.

He couldn't just say "Oh sorry, I was talking to myself", oh no! If he do that he'd look crazy.

"Deliver of Water and Ice? Isn't there another world were your powers are ice?" Ryouta smiled giving Sakuya a little hint there.

But...Sakuya just looked at him blankly

"*Sigh* Anghel's! In his fantasy world you're a mage of ice!" Ryouta said.

"True...So you...You think this has some relation to that?" Sakuya asked

"Maybe" Ryouta said.

"The boy of kindness" He said

"Who the hell is that?" Sakuya hissed "no one is that nice to hold that title"

"Maybe...Maybe the names are hints to people's powers? Maybe this person gives light to people who see nothing but darkness" Ryouta said

"And there's a person like that in Anghel's world?"

"Well...Yeah. Nageki h-" "What?! HIM!" Sakuya butted in.

"Remember what Anghel told us! He said in his Manga Nageki saves Hitori with his light and kind words. He brought Hitori out of darkness" Ryouta said.

"How come you remember all of this?" Sakuya asked  
"He talks about it all the time...I have no choice but to listen" Ryouta said but then he smiled "Its lucky I do"

"Ok, ok...Don't get cocky" Sakuya mumbled but Ryouta was happy that he knew more than Sakuya. It was like Sakuya was the underling and not him.

"So where to?" Sakuya asked while he lent over the bed Ryouta was on before and looked out of the window.

"Knowing Nageki, he will be in a book shop" Ryouta said while Sakuya nodded but then Ryouta looked out of the window to only see people walk past.

But unlike him and Sakuya who wore bright blue clothing the people outside all wore brown or black clothing.

"Sakuya we must blend in!" Ryouta ordered loudly while he went the cupboard between the two beds.  
"Pardon?" Sakuya asked while his French accent was clear then.

"We have to keep the book safe" "oui" "so that means people are looking for it! Looking for us! If we got out in these bright blue clothing we're going to stick out like...Well like a yellow car within a parking lot full of red cars" Ryouta said.

"That was a terrible statement but...I guess your right" Sakuya sighed but he wasn't happy with this. Getting rid of his royal blue coat for a "commoner" coat was a disgrace to his name!

Ryouta dragged out two brown coats and replaced them with his school blazer and Sakuya's coat. He also found a little brown shoulder bag which was zip-able. He placed the book and both of their phones in it.

They both then got the coats on, Sakuya's coat was a long brown think coat while Ryouta's was a small thin jacket. However a hat was slammed onto Ryouta's head.

"What the?!" He gasped while he swung around to Sakuya behind him.

"It looks like there a many rock doves around" Sakuya huffed

"So?! We're in our human forms!" Ryouta snapped

"Even in your human form you look similar! So where a hat! It will make it easier for me to spot you" Sakuya huffed

"That's...That's" Ryouta said in anger but he didn't know how to finish that sentence so he just said "fine"

Sakuya nodded with a small satisfied smile on his face however they both left the building they were just in to only go out onto a busy street.

They looked up and down the street to watch all the people walk past with small smiles. However by the buildings and the cobbled stoned paths and roads it could be easily told this was a poor area.

Even the bricked houses looked run down with their wooden doors and windows this was indeed the "old" age.

"Come" Sakuya said while he walked forward so Ryouta walked after him

"Wait, you don't even know where you're going!"

Sakuya looked at Ryouta with a large cunning smile telling Ryouta he did in fact know something.

"I may not be like you commoners but...But I know when you follow people with empty bags it often leads to shops!" Sakuya said proudly.

Ryouta agreed with that statement and it was the only lead they had

"Here goes nothing, I guess" Ryouta thought to himself...

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 3- The interruption

After a few minutes of walking and following the same unknown person down the same path, Sakuya and Ryouta did indeed arrive at a sort of outdoor market. Shops, performers, medical stands and even some clothing and shoes shops were there.

"Come and get it while it's here!"  
"Buy one get the other half prize!"

People where shouting everywhere trying to get people's business, this was Ryouta's heaven. He always loved places like this! Where you can buy the things you need outside and not in a stuffed and heated building.

However he was dragged by the arm forward and beside Sakuya so he looked at him while they walked.

"You haven't been to a outdoor market before, have you?" Ryouta smiled while it was funny to see Sakuya this confused and jumpy.

"There was no need!" Sakuya scolded bringing his "posh" accent out yet again.

"This is hell! All this shouting and food out in the open...It's not hygienic" Sakuya huffed

"This is another world Sakuya, of course their standards going to be different to yours" Ryouta said "plus it's not in a high classed area"

"Hmm" Sakuya sounded but then he stopped and made Ryouta stop as well by moving his arm out.

"Huh?"

"Look" Sakuya said while he pointed at something so Ryouta looked and there where Sakuya was pointing was a book shop.

"Perfect!" Ryouta smiled while he hurried to the shop.

"Hey! Wait!" Sakuya snapped while he had to run to catch Ryouta up. They then both entered the shop at the same time ringing a bell as they entered.

"Excuse us!" Ryouta shouted when he and Sakuya entered the shop. However it turned out that the desk was right in front of the door so Ryouta never needed to shout.

As behind the desk sat Nageki looking at him with a frowned face holding a book in his left hand. However like Ryouta, Nageki wore a drown jacket over a white shirt with black pants.

"Yes? Can I help you?" He asked.

"Yes" Ryouta smiled while he stood in front of the desk with Sakuya

"With?" Nageki asked

"We're looking for our friends" Sakuya said

"Well no one's been in here apart from you two...It's always quiet when the market is here" Nageki explained.

Ryouta nodded but then he thought

"His memoires have been removed so he doesn't know me or Sakuya...Which means I have to wake him up from the curse, the book did say I was the only one who could do that"

Ryouta then looked at Sakuya who stood tall with arms crossed

"Did you need anything else?" Nageki asked while his voice had a hint of him getting impatience.

"Well...Actually I'm looking for a book" Ryouta smiled

"Which sort?" Nageki asked

"A fantasy! Like the characters going into another world or something" Ryouta smiled while Sakuya glared at him like to say "like us, you mean?"

"Hmm...I don't know any like that"  
"Sure you do! A person like you got to love books right?!" Ryouta smiled

"Yes but that doesn't mean I know them all...Look over at the fantasy area upstairs" Nageki said while he pointed upwards.

"You should find a book like that there" Nageki said while Ryouta nodded.

However Nageki frowned when Ryouta and Sakuya never moved from their spots.

"Was there something else?" he asked

"Well...You see w-" Ryouta said but he was stopped there by:

*SMASH!*

They all looked over to the broken window next to the door to only see a hooded figure stood there clearly looking at Ryouta and Sakuya.

"You two!" They shouted while they stomped over to the two boys

"Wait! That voice is...Is Anghel!" Ryouta thought while Sakuya stood on guard.

Anghel stormed over to Ryouta and Sakuya while he still hid behind his black hood on his cloak. He then grabbed at both of their arms

"What the?!" Sakuya screamed in anger but Ryouta looked over to Nageki who was frozen in place.

"Huh?" Ryouta sounded however Nageki movements zoomed and he did everything backwards! Ryouta then looked at Anghel's covered face but then Anghel release them both form his grip.

Ryouta looked to the now empty desk, there was no Nageki or any books...

Anghel just turned back time!

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 4- Another problem

"You two must not continue!" Anghel shouted while Ryouta and Sakuya looked at him in shocked and confused.  
"You...You just" Sakuya stuttered speechless for once.

"I am known as The Wizard of Time for a reason!" Anghel snapped but wait...

He was talking normally?!

"If you two carry on this journey then you will only wake the Dark Sorcerer!" Anghel shouted at the top of his voice clearly showing he was angry "You do not have the needed souls yet!"

"I...I" Ryouta stuttered

However a small dagger was under his chin while he and Sakuya froze not daring to move.

"If you dare to enter the castle without the needed souls then...Then I have no choice to stop you! This is my first and final warning!" Anghel snapped but then he ran out of the building jumping threw the already broken window.

"Anghel!" Ryouta shouted

"Give it up, he's already gone" Sakuya sighed but then he looked at Ryouta.

"Are you alright?"

"I...I'm fine but...But he just spoke normally and clearly" Ryouta said in confusion

"Really? It seemed like he was babbling about the same crazy stuff as before to me" Sakuya huffed but then he looked at the empty desk.

"The Wizard of Time, huh" Sakuya mumbled "so his power is to time travel"

"Y...Yeah" Ryouta stuttered but then:

*Scratch**Scratch*

Ryouta now knew that was the book making the sound of writing something on a new page.

"Sakuya" Ryouta whispered so Sakuya looked at him wondering why Ryouta was suddenly whispering.

"What?" Sakuya asked in his normal voice

"We have to go" Ryouta in a whisper again

"Why?"  
"Erm...The book has written something new" Ryouta whispered

"But how about N-" "I would like to see what it wrote first before carrying on. It did say to do everything that it wrote" Ryouta whispered stopping Sakuya from talking, which earned him a icy glare from the high classed and slightly older boy.

"Fine" Sakuya huffed clearly not impressed but he left the shop with Ryouta anyways and found a quiet corner with him that was away from the busy street.

Ryouta flicked to the third page to new text:

 **"You have found the first soul, well done...However they cannot be woken yet, no. You must first find "The wings of winds"...They must be woken up before "The boy of Kindness"! You can find the one you need in a crowded area, so keep your eyes open!"**

"It's giving us a hint again?" Sakuya huffed while Ryouta closed the book and returned it inside his shoulder bag.

"Looks like it will for everyone, it be useful" Ryouta said but then he got stuck in thought

"The Wings of Winds?" He mumbled to himself but like before Sakuya over heard him.

"Do you think you know who it is?" He asked

"There is only one person I know with powerful wings and that's Okosan" Ryouta said while Sakuya nodded in agreement

"True...That bird does indeed have powerful wings as they give him, his speed" Sakuya said while he looked over to the side to check if there was any prying eyes.

"None, good" he thought but then he looked at Ryouta who was looking down at the floor

"What's wrong?" Sakuya asked

"Bird...Bird" Ryouta mumbled but then he looked at Sakuya with wide eyes.

"Oh no!" Ryouta gasped in panic

"What?!" Sakuya asked while he jumped back away from his sudden panicked friend.

"Okosan hasn't got a human from!" Ryouta said loudly

"So?"

"So...So come on!" Ryouta said while he grabbed Sakuya forward out of the safe corner back into the busy street they were on before.

"W...wait! Do you know where your even going?!" Sakuya asked

"Trust me!" Ryouta said "it won't lead into something bad"

"Oh...Like me you mean!" Sakuya snarled.

"Aww shut up and follow me" Ryouta sighed while Sakuya closed his mouth.

It wasn't because he was told to that he shut his mouth but it was the angry and aggressive tone his friends voice had that made him shut up.

Ryouta was never the one to get angry

Something was wrong...


	7. Chapter 5- The Wings of Winds

Ryouta dragged Sakuya to a large building that looked like a mansion from the outside but Sakuya knew it wasn't. It was in front of the large market so of course it wasn't a mansion but instead the city hall.

"Hmm" Sakuya sounded while he admired the large building however he was dragged to a grass area next to the building. Next to the walls were metal bird cages.

*COO!**COO!*  
*Tweet**tweet*

"B...Birds?" Sakuya stuttered in confusion while Ryouta looked at him with a raised eye brow.

"Have you not got it yet?" Ryouta sighed in disappointment

"Got what?! What are you not telling me?!" Sakuya hissed

"Oh for...This is a world where it is based on the past, right?"

"Right"

"Which means bird kind haven't evolved yet! We're humans because we arrived here as humans which made the other birds with human forms humans too" Ryouta explained

"That makes no sense" Sakuya muttered confused

"Basically all of us are seen as humans beside Okosan because" "because he hasn't got a human form! I get it!" Sakuya smiled proudly.

Ryouta rewarded Sakuya with a simple nod and a small smile.

"See" Ryouta smiled however Sakuya pulled his hat over his face

"Hey!" Ryouta laughed

"I hate your smug little face!" Sakuya snarled while Ryouta just laughed at his statement.

Sakuya then let go off Ryouta's hat

"I guess we need pudding" Sakuya said while he looked at Ryouta's bag.

"There isn't possibly any money in there?" Sakuya asked

Ryouta opened the bang and moved the book around but it had nothing else inside apart from their phones.

"No, sorry" Ryouta said while he looked at Sakuya "I guess we have to steal some"

"What?!" Sakuya snapped while he slammed his foot down and pointed at Ryouta in anger.

"A Le Bell does not steal! It would be a disgrace to my name! No way! No way will I steal!" Sakuya shouted

"Fine...Stay here and I'll do it" Ryouta sighed while he took his bag off his shoulder and held it in front of Sakuya.

"Here it be busy where I'm going...You might as well look after the book" Ryouta said

"Fine" Sakuya agreed while he placed the bag over his shoulder and let Ryouta walk off.

He stood alone for awhile waiting for Ryouta's return until he heard footsteps coming his way so he turned to only see on one there.

"You better not play tricks on me!" Sakuya hissed in anger

"We do not have time" Sakuya said however in the corner of his eye he saw the ends of a cloak flick past.

"Anghel!" he shouted

"Huh? Anghel?" Ryouta asked while Sakuya jumped in shock

"When did you get there!" Sakuya gasped

"I got here a second ago but did you see Anghel again?" Ryouta asked

"I saw the ends of his cloak"

"I see, we have to be careful" Ryouta said but then Sakuya looked down to the cake he was holding.

"So you actually stole a cake, huh...How did it feel?" Sakuya hissed in clear disgust

"Actually it was a free be" Ryouta corrected

"A free be?"  
"Yes you know wh-" "of course I do!" Sakuya snapped.

Ryouta just nodded at him but then he walked forward and slowly walked each bird cage.

"I heard the pudding here is amazing! The taste is like none other, it is said the lord Puddi himself blessed the creation of this pudding" Ryouta smiled while he walked in a circle around all the bird cages.

While Ryouta talked and walked Sakuya kept his eye out and see if any of the birds would react to Ryouta's statements but:

"It's not working!" Sakuya said "try something else"

"Like what?" Ryouta asked while he stopped walking and stood in the middle of all the bird cages.

"Okosan loves pudding if he doe-" "you're not using the right actions!" Sakuya pointed out  
"The right actions?" Ryouta said confused "what does that mean?"

Sakuya just looked at the pudding with a smirk and Ryouta got the hint straight away. So he dropped the pudding and stomped is foot on it and smashed it into the grass making it nothing but a clump of mush.

"COO!COOO!" sounded a pigeon so Ryouta looked over to a green metal bird cage which had a fantail flying behind the door, it was no doubt Okosan .

"COO! COO!" Okosan sounded again loudly but then he slowed his wings movements and with one powerful and skilled flap of the wings, Okosan created a burst of wind.

The wind caused the door of cage to swing open allowing him to launch at Ryouta  
"COO! COO! (That is not nice!)" Okosan shouted as he flapped his wings powerfully again creating a power burst of wind again but this time it hit Ryouta.

"OW! Okosan!" Ryouta cried while he backed away from the cake and from Okosan.

"COO! COO! (Be still Seeker of Souls!)" Okosan ordered while he landed on the ground next to the destroyed cake.

"Wait! You know who we are?!" Sakuya asked while he stood beside Ryouta.

"Coo, coo (Indeed Deliver of Water and Ice)" Okosan answered

"No Okosan, remember our real names!" Ryouta ordered

"Coo, coo (They were your real names)" Okosan said while he slowly started to eat he cake on the floor.

"Okosan! Remember why you love pudding! Remember Lord Puddi and the great pudding that is waiting for you at the ends of our world! Remember the glory you will have! Okosan...Remember yourself, remember the god you are!" Ryouta said quickly proudly earning him a shocked face from Sakuya and hopeful eyes from Okosan.

"Do not let all those years of training go to waste!" Ryouta ordered

After that Ryouta stopped talking and waited for a replay from Okosan but Okosan just looked at him proudly not saying a word.

...

"COOOOO!" Okosan sounded but then he left the cake on the floor and perched on Ryouta's shoulder.

"Okosan?" Ryouta and Sakuya said together.

"Coo...Coo (Okosan remembers...He shall never forget)" Okosan explained

"Welcome back Okosan" Ryouta smiled

"Do you remember anything?" Sakuya asked.

"Coo? (Okosan remembers being with Anghel. But now I am with you)" Okosan said

"You remember nothing else? How you got here or anything?" Ryouta asked

"Coo, coo (I remember it being black for awhile like if Okosan was asleep...But when I woke up I was with you)" Okosan explained.

"So like under a spell?" Sakuya said while he and Ryouta looked at each other

"Doesn't seem shocking, people have lost their memories" Ryouta said

"True"

*Scratch**Scratch*

"The book" Ryouta whispered while he looked around

"Let's return to the corner and see what it says" Sakuya said

"Ok"

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 6- The boy of Kindness

Ryouta, Sakuya and Okosan went to the corner where Sakuya and Ryouta read the book last. It was the safest place they knew with no prying eyes watching them. So Ryouta opened the book and read the new text to Sakuya and Okosan.

 **"You have found the "wings of winds" well done. Now it is time to return to "The Boy of Kindness". It is time to wake him up Seeker of souls"**

Ryouta closed the book and placed it back in his bag which was still over Sakuya's shoulder.  
"Let's go back to Nageki then" Ryouta said so they went into Nageki's shop to find him behind the desk again.

"Welcome to my shop, please look around. Ask me anything you're not sure about" Nageki said politely and calmly.

"Well that was a nicer welcome" Ryouta thought while he and Sakuya stood in front of the desk yet again however Nageki looked at Okosan on Ryouta's shoulder.

"Sorry but no pets allowed in here" Nageki said

"Coo?! (Okosan is not a pet!)" Okosan snapped in anger

"Calm down Okosan, I'm sure he didn't mean it" Ryouta said but Nageki looked at him and raised his eye brow.

"Anyways please ask your friend here to go outside with your pet or leave" Nageki said in a harsher tone as before.

"COO?! (Your pushing it! Okosan said he isn't a pet!)" Okosan snapped while he flapped his wings causing a small wind to be in the room.

"Okosan! Just leave!" Sakuya snapped  
"COO!" Okosan sounded but he flew out of the opened door and stood on the step.

"Coo, coo (Nageki your mean! Why does Okosan need to be outside?!)" Okosan cried while he lowered his head. Ryouta looked at Nageki who was reading a book in his hand

"Wait.." Ryouta mumbled while he looked back at Okosan.

"Okosan say Nageki's name" Ryouta ordered

"Huh?" Sakuya sounded

"Coo (Nageki!)" Okosan snapped in anger while Ryouta watched for any reaction from Nageki but nothing.

"Nageki" Ryouta said while Nageki react to him by looking up to him.

"Yes?" Nageki asked

"Wait! You can't understand Okosan?" Sakuya asked in shock

"What the bird? No of course not, why would I be able to understand him?" Nageki mumbled

"Erm...Excuse us for a second" Ryouta smiled while he grabbed Sakuya's arm and dragged him outside the shop.

Once outside Sakuya pulled Ryouta off him

"What have I said about rough handling me?!" Sakuya snarled in anger but Ryouta looked at him worriedly.

"What?" Sakuya asked

"The others won't understand Okosan because they have lost their memories of being birds. They will think their humans until w-I wake them up" Ryouta explained

"So? That is not a problem, the only one they need to understand is you anyways...Come, wake Nageki up" Sakuya said while he walked back into the shop so Ryouta followed him.

Once back inside of the shop and in front of the desk Ryouta smiled at Nageki

"Do you need help with anything?" Nageki asked

"Well you see...I love books" Ryouta smiled

"And?"

"Well you must to right?" Ryouta smiled

"I wouldn't be running this shop if I didn't" Nageki mumbled under his breath but loud enough for Ryouta and Sakuya to hear.

"Is it because you grew up with them?" Ryouta asked

"I...Maybe" Nageki said while he looked down to his book.

"I...I don't know why I like them"

"You know what I think?" Ryouta smiled happily while Nageki looked at him

"No what" Nageki asked

"I think you used to be read stories each night when you were little, I think they were read by a wonderful big brother" "a brother?" "Yes he loves you so much, I...I think he's here somewhere worrying about you and you worried about him. That is why your reading. Whenever you're worried about your brother you read because it reminds you of him. It reminds you of the times he read to you...The love he feels for you, you feel that every time you read right?" Ryouta said smoothly.

Nageki looked at him frozen in place and with wide eyes, Ryouta could tell he was shocked. However his orange eyes flashed white while Ryouta jumped in shock

"You know me too well" Nageki smirked with a little chuckle in his voice

"N...Nageki!" Ryouta smiled

"Huh, so your awake then" Sakuya huffed.

"A...Awake? Wh...Wait where are we?" Nageki said while he looked around the book shop

"This isn't the library!" Nageki hissed

"Let me guess" Sakuya said while Nageki and Ryouta looked at him.

"You were reading a book but then your world turned black, right?"  
"Y...Yes"

"Just like Okosan...You can't remember how you got here?"  
"No...It like you said...I was reading my book then I...My world turned black for a while and then I appear here...What's going on?!" Nageki ordered.

"Well" Ryouta said

****Skipping the explaining****

"I...I see" Nageki said "so everyone is under some sort of spell?"

"Apparently it is someone called "The Marionette" who took everyone's memories" Sakuya explained

"That what the book said anyways" Ryouta said but:

*Scratch**Scratch*

"Nageki can you close the shop so I can read this?" Ryouta asked

"Sure"

Nageki walked to the door but he looked down to Okosan who was still stood on the door step watching people walk past.

"You can come in now, Okosan" Nageki said

"Coo! COO! (Nageki was mean to make Okosan wait outside!)" Okosan snapped but then he flew into the shop and back onto Ryouta's shoulder. Nageki then locked the door and stood beside Ryouta.

 **"It seems "The Boy of Kindness" has woken, well done. It is now time to seek and wake up "The Two sided Soul". He is within a crowd of little ones, he should be easy enough to spot...Good luck"**

"Little ones?" Nageki muttered while Ryouta looked at him

"Nageki?"  
"That must be Hitori! He...He loves children but...But why is he called the two sided soul? What does that mean?" Nageki asked.

"I...I don't know" Ryouta stuttered as he too was confused

"Hey we don't even understand why your called your title yet" Sakuya huffed while he walked to the window and looked outside.

"He's going to be a pain to put up with" Nageki sighed.

"Just hold on" Ryouta whispered while Nageki nodded at him. Ryouta smiled back at him but then returned the book in the bag.

They then all walked out of the shop, Nageki making sure that the door was locked.

"Right, we have to find some sort of orphanage...Don't worry I know what one looks like" Nageki said "I have been brought up in on half of my life after all"

Ryouta gave him a little nod but then:

"WHAT THE HELL!" Sakuya shouted quickly in panic which caused Nageki and Ryouta turn around and look over to him.

However their eyes widened in shock as they saw a hooded figure with wearing a black cloak which a hood. They were trying to pull the bag with the book in off Sakuya!

"A...Anghel?!" Ryouta snapped "What you doing?!"

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 7- The Two Sided Soul

"Let go! You fool! What are you doing?!" Sakuya shouted but no answer Anghel kept pulling at the bag.

Ryouta looked closer at Anghel's cloak as it had a hint of dark blue within the colouration.

"Anghel's cloak was totally black...Right?" Ryouta muttered but then he shook his head but before he could do anything Okosan launched at who Ryouta thought was Anghel.

With one powerful flap of his wings Okosan caused a wind that caused Anghel to let go off the bag and to slam and roll on the floor. Before Ryouta could make sure that this hooded figure was indeed Anghel he was pulled away by Sakuya.

Sakuya made Ryouta run with him while Nageki ran behind them struggling to keep up while Okosan flew in front of them all.

"S...Sakuya w...wait!" Nageki cried but then he fell over his own feet and slammed onto the floor  
"COO!" Okosan sounded while he landed in front of Nageki

"Nageki!" Ryouta gasped while he pulled Sakuya off him and ran to help Nageki back up.

"I'm sorry! You shouldn't be running like that!" Ryouta cried in worry

"Its fine, I just fell" Nageki mumbled but then he looked at the red worried eyes of his friend.

"It was my fault" Sakuya sighed "I am sorry"

"No, you two need to protect the book" Nageki said

"Oh no!" sounded a smooth and tried voice.

All of the boys looked up to see the blonde hair of Kazuaki but his eyes...They seemed somewhat different somehow.

"K...Kazuaki" Ryouta stuttered

"Oh no!" he cried while he helped Ryouta and Nageki on their feet.

However Nageki jumped back in fear while he just glared at Kazuaki in horror. He knew these brown eyes of Kazuaki far too well and that fact made him sick to the stomach.

"Young boys like you shouldn't be alone" Kazuaki smiled smoothly still speaking softly and gently

"We're fine!" Ryouta chuckled

"We're looking for our friends" Sakuya said while he looked at Ryouta.

"Oh yes!" Ryouta laughed a little

"The...The" Nageki stuttered while Kazuaki smiled at him

"Hmm? You want to say something cutie?" he smiled

"The two sided soul...His power is Illusions, making people see fake images but this...This isn't fake" Nageki stuttered while he backed away.

"Nageki?" Ryouta asked in confused

"This man...This man is not Kazuaki...he...he is Hitori" Nageki stuttered while he glared at his brother dressed in a brown shirt with blank pants. However a group of kids ran past them all laughing, that only made Nageki even more positive that this man was his brother.

Nageki couldn't believe that his brother would take the image of another man!

This was not the brother he knew

In fact the sight before him scared him to death.

"H...Hitori?" Sakuya stuttered while he too looked up and down Hitori.

However Hitori just glared at Nageki in anger

"Do not judge me!" he snapped

"I...I" Nageki stuttered while he backed away even more "I...I don't want to be here, I don't want to see him like this"

"Nageki" Ryouta said while he looked at his younger friend clearly seeing his fear.

"You can feel his darkness, right? I cannot wake him up while he is so angry" Ryouta said

"I...I" Nageki stuttered but then he was slammed on the wall by Hitori.

"AH!" he cried

"What the hell?!" Sakuya and Ryouta snapped together while they both grabbed at Hitori and tried to pull him off Nageki.

Nageki just looked at the angry eyes of his brother. All he saw was darkness, hatred and pain. This was indeed not his brother he knew, this...this was a man he never knew.

"Nageki! Remember Hitori's memories has been wiped! He doesn't know you!" Ryouta shouted

"What do you know?!" Hitori shouted while his grip on Nageki tighten

"You know nothing! The...The pain that I feel, the loneliness that's in my heart which will never fade away! Nothing!" Hitori shouted.

Nageki closed his eyes while he held the arms of Hitori

"Guys let go off him" Nageki said so Ryouta and Sakuya let go off Hitori and stepped away.

"I will give you a nod Ryouta when I want you to wake him up" Nageki said

"Ok" Ryouta nodded

After that Nageki closed his eyes but then he held Hitori's arms and relaxed. Sakuya and Ryouta watched while a faint golden light run down Hitori's arms from Nageki's hands

"Wh...What you doing?!" Hitori shouted in anger while he shook Nageki

"Calm yourself brother...Feel the heat, my lightness will take every last drop of darkness that you feel away. I do this by feeling the lightness that is now hidden inside of your heart" Nageki said smoothly.

The gold light on Hitori's arms went brighter while he did indeed a warm chill go around his body.

"Show us...Show us the light side of yourself, the side I...I love" Nageki said "please brother"

Hitori let go off Nageki's arms while his eyes flashed white but then he looked at the small tears that were in Nageki eyes. He knew then that he just scared his younger brother.

"I...I'm so sorry!" Hitori cried while he pulled Nageki into a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry!" he cried again

"Shh, Hitori" Nageki said smoothly while he held Hitori back.

Sakuya looked at Ryouta

"Looks like you didn't need to talk to him" Sakuya said

"Brotherly love woke Hitori up, nothing is more powerful than family...Maybe you should think about that when we find Yuuya" Ryouta said but:

*Scratch**Scratch*

Ryouta was going to take the book out of his bag but something stopped him. He felt a burning gaze glaring at him so he looked over his shoulder. However he was met by a bright red eye.

"AH!" Ryouta cried while he bumped into the two brothers and of course making Sakuya swing around.

"YOU!" Sakuya shouted at the top of his voice as he pointed at Anghel but him and Ryouta just froze.

They looked at Anghel's bright red left eye while his blue right eye was covered with bandages.  
"A...Anghel your...Your eye!" Ryouta stuttered

"It is the source of my power, anyways... Find the ones the book tells you then come to the castle. Only then will you meet the king and The Dark Sorcerer!" Anghel said

"You mean Shuu don't you" Ryouta mumbled but Anghel blinked once which followed with a little nodd.

"Perhaps he...he can be called that now" he mumbled but he didn't seem happy with that for one reason.

"Farewell!" Anghel said but Ryouta grabbed his cloak stopping him from going anywhere

"Seeker of Souls?" Anghel said in confusion

"You didn't attack us before did you?"

"No...Oh! You met him! The bringer of Justice has appeared! Keep the book save no matter what!" Anghel ordered and with that he was gone by the speed of light.

"What nonsense was that?" Sakuya asked while yet again his French accent came out.

"Sakuya that hooded figure who almost stole the book before...It wasn't Anghel it, it was Yuuya"

"That mongrel?!"  
"We...We have to find him!" Ryouta ordered

"Oh no, you don't!" Hitori smiled while he stood between the two boys while he slowly took off his blonde wig

"What?" Sakuya and Ryouta asked together.

"It's getting dark"  
"So?!" Sakuya hissed

"Come on, I know a place we can sleep" Hitori smiled so he lead the way. While following Hitori, Ryouta was stuck in thought.

"What you thinking about?" Nageki asked which made Ryouta jump a little

"Oh, Nageki...Nothing much but" "but?" "Are you alright?" Ryouta asked. Nageki sighed and looked over to his brother walking in front of him.

"I never seen him like that and...I just don't want to see him like that ever again" Nageki said while he held himself.

"Hey" Ryouta said while Nageki looked at him  
"It's alright, everything will work out" Ryouta smiled while Nageki granted him a small smile back.

"I promise and I keep my promises" Ryouta smiled while he slowly held Nageki's hand.

"We do this together no matter what" he smiled

"Ok" Nageki smiled happily.

"It be stupid to split up anyways" Sakuya mumbled while Ryouta just shook his head at him but then he looked at Okosan on his shoulder. For Okosan he was being rather quiet.

However Hitori lead all of them to the house Sakuya and Ryouta woke up in.

"Here, this place is empty" Hitori smiled so they went in the house but...There was only two beds

Okosan made a bed out of blankets on the floor while Nageki and Hitori shared one bed and Sakuya and Ryouta shared the other.

"I could sleep on the floor you know" Ryouta said

"It's fine just...Just keep on your side" Sakuya mumbled

"What side? This is a single bed!" Ryouta growled

"Just keep over your side and we won't have any problems" Sakuya hissed however he looked over to Nageki who was facing them back to back with Hitori. He looked at bit sad

"You think he will be ok?"

"Nageki? Yeah, it was just a shock to him" Ryouta said.

"You were awfully kind" Sakuya said

"What?"  
"You heard, holding his hand and patting his shoulder...You...You like him!" Sakuya smiled playfully

"What?!" Ryouta gasped

"Shh! You'll wake him!"

"I...I...Just go to sleep!" Ryouta ordered while he laid down and went under the covers

"You do" "go to sleep!" Ryouta snapped.

Sakuya laid down and faced away from Ryouta

"And here I was thinking you liked Hiyoko but I'll shall keep your secret" he laughed

"Shut up and just go to sleep" Ryouta yawned while Sakuya just kept laughing at him...

To be continued...


	10. Chapter 8- To the castle

Sakuya woke up to the noise of Ryouta, Nageki and Hitori talking

"You sure, Hitori?" Nageki asked

"Yes don't worry, I...I'll be fine and plus we need to eat right?" Hitori said

"Right, while your out we will wake Sakuya up...I need to see what the book says but its under his pillow" Ryouta explained  
"Underneath his fat head!" Nageki laughed

"Hmm" Sakuya huffed while he sat up and got the book from under his pillow. He then got out of bed

"Be careful, Hitori" Nageki said

"I will"

"None of them know how to be quiet" Sakuya laughed to himself but then he heard the door opening and closing. Naturally he thought it was Ryouta

"You think the person we must find is my brother?" Sakuya said but he never got a answer.

"Ryouta?"

However when he turned to the bedroom door he wasn't welcomed by Ryouta but by Yuuya. Yuuya was wearing a black cloak with a hood, it had dark blue highlights within the colour. Yuuya however just looked at the book with lust full eyes.

"Oh no!" Sakuya hissed while he put the book under his left arm

"Over my dead body!" Sakuya shouted but that only made Yuuya smirk at him

"Ok" he laughed

Sakuya's eyes widened while he backed away a little

"Sh...Shit" Sakuya thought but then he was slammed onto the side board.

*SLAM!*

Outside Nageki and Ryouta heard the slam so they ran into the house to find that Sakuya was holding the book up in his hand with Yuuya holding his arm and neck.

"You're crazy!" Sakuya shouted but then he slapped Yuuya around the face with his left hand but when he did ice slashed Yuuya's face.

"Ah!" Yuuya cried while he let go of his brother so Sakuya jumped beside Ryouta and looked at his hand

"So that is how I use my powers" Sakuya stuttered in shock but then he smiled widely while Yuuya glared at him.

"Yuuya stop this" Ryouta said smoothly "you don't want to do this!"

"Do I not?!" Yuuya hissed in anger "the ones with the book must be stopped, they cannot enter the castle until they reach everyone outside the castle! Do you not read the book at all?! Are you stupid?!" Yuuya shouted

"Hey! Who the hell are you calling stupid?!" "Who you think!" "why you!"

Ryouta sighed while the two brothers shouted at each other

"We never asked for any this you know!" Sakuya shouted

"Then why did you open a unknown book then?! Are you stupid enough t-" "like we knew this was going to happen!" "Things are just going to get worse from here! Who knows what will happen! But I know for sure blood will fall!" Yuuya shouted while everyone froze at the word "blood"

"Once you have found everyone outside the kingdom who must go to the castle and defeat the Dark Sorcerer and do you think that is going to be easy?!"

"Why must we do it?" Ryouta asked while Yuuya looked over to him with a judging glare.

"What?"  
"Why must we defeat The Dark Sorcerer?" Ryouta asked

"You lot really don't have a clue do you...You don't know anything but...But yet again even I don't remember anything" "then stop judging us! How do you expect us to know anything if the people within this world don't know anything themselves?!" Sakuya shouted but then he threw the book at Ryouta.

"Make sure that this...this mongrel is the one we need to wake up" Sakuya snarled

"Mongrel? Oh my...The only mongrel I see here is you" "WHAT?!" "Haha, you don't know do you? You don't know the truth!" Yuuya laughed

Sakuya just looked at Yuuya in confusion, surly Yuuya wasn't the one who was talking! Yuuya wouldn't say just things!

"Seek The bringer of Justice" Ryouta said

"Just a romantic title don't you think?" Yuuya chuckled

"It fits you well" Sakuya said while Yuuya looked back to him

"What?"  
"You always do go for sexy and lust names...It fits you, as you are the most handsome of us all and the most strongest" Sakuya said

At that moment Ryouta and Nageki just stood there in total shock that these words came out of Sakuya's mouth.

"The bringer of Justice, hmm? You must protect the ones around you so why? Why are you attacking me?"

"You're the one who is risking it all!" "Why do you care?!" Sakuya shouted

"I...I don't...I don't know, I can't remember why" Yuuya stuttered while he lowered his head

"You idiot!" Sakuya snapped while he pushed Yuuya off him and slapped him around the face yet again  
"The ones you need to protect are right here! You need to protect us! The bringer of Justice is a knight of skill and power...I can't believe it's you but still! You need to fulfil the title that was given to you!" Sakuya shouted.

"Sakuya's right Yuuya! You always protected us but you always protected Sakuya more" Ryouta said while Yuuya just looked up and down Sakuya.

"I...I"  
"Long ago you promised something to me! You promised that you would protect me and I believed you! I still believe you! Don't let this world make you break your promise as...as that is not the brother I know...You may be an idiot and a mongrel but you never go back on your world. I respect that...So don't make me lose my respect for you even more by being an idiot!" Sakuya snapped.

"*Sigh*" Yuuya sighed

"Yuuya please, you're the next person we need...The book says so! Please! Help us" Ryouta said

"Brother please" Sakuya said while Yuuya looked at him

"For the first time in my life I ask for your help...Are you seriously going to throw my request away like this?" Sakuya mumbled

"No...Never" Yuuya stuttered while Sakuya and Ryouta watched his eyes flash white knowing he just woke from his spell.

"I am truly honoured to be called upon by you, little brother" Yuuya chuckled happily

"Shut up!" Sakuya hissed while he walked beside Ryouta

"Yuuya, you said we needed to defeat The Dark Sorcerer, and Anghel said the same thing...Who is he?" Ryouta asked

"I...I can't remember" Yuuya said while he held his head

"Oh great" Sakuya mumbled

"Maybe we should ask the locals, maybe they know something" Nageki said quietly

"Good idea" Ryouta smiled "we wait for Hit-" "I'm back!" Hitori shouted butting in Ryouta's sentence.

He then walked into the room with a bag full of bread, it was enough for everyone.  
"Wow Hitori" Ryouta said while he took the bag off him

"The power of Illusion is a powerful one...People have kind hearts to needy children who aren't really there" Hitori smiled

"So you never used your other image" Nageki asked

"Huh? Oh no! That illusion is for something else my dear brother"

"Your other image? Do you mean when you had the wig on?" Ryouta asked

"I often dress as the king...His cute and innocent image help us get more money...People know I'm not him by my eyes" "your eyes?" "The king here as blue eyes while I do not...The people just think I look like him and take pity on the king look alike" Hitori explained.

"I see" Ryouta stuttered

"Why do you need to do this? Do you not earn your own money?" Sakuya asked

"Yes but it's not enough" Hitori sighed

"It's because of me" Nageki said quietly.

"No, it's because my other job pays me shit amount of money" Hitori smiled while he walked to his brother and hugged him

"Never because of you" he smiled.

"Medication must be expensive here too" Ryouta thought while he passed everyone a piece of bread. He had to snap his in half so Yuuya could have some food

"Thank you Mon amie" he smiled but then he looked at Hitori

"Say... You said you take the image of the king"  
"Yes" Hitori smiled

"So you know where the castle is?!" Yuuya smiled

"Oh! Please show us the way, Hitori!" Ryouta smiled but:

*Scratch**Scratch*

"Huh?" Yuuya sounded while he watched Ryouta open the book and read it so the others could know what it said.

 **"You have found the "Bringer of Justice" well done. Now it is the time to seek the "Wizard of Sorrow" do not wake him just seek him...Only then can you move onto finding the "Wizard of Gaagii" if he has not already found you" (- If you know what Gaagii means please do not put it in the comments! It's kinda a spoiler, thank you :))**

"The Wizard of Sorrow" Sakuya said while he looked at Ryouta "it's defiantly Mr Nanaki"

"Yeah...He is the cry baby out of the group" Ryouta said

"So do you want me to lead you to the castle?" Hitori asked

"Well" "the king is huge cry baby and he is titled "The Wizard of Sorrow" after all" Hitori smiled

"Yes please!" Ryouta smiled

"Well eat first, ok" Hitori smiled while he bit into his bread.

After that everyone ate, when they were finished Hitori lead them straight to the castle and into the throne room. It was scary that no knights or soldiers stopped them walking into the throne room.

Once inside the room Hitori went to the back of the group making Ryouta and Sakuya the first ones to walk to the King's throne.

"Your highness!" Ryouta shouted "Your highness!"

"His Royal Highness the king!" sounded a voice but then out of nowhere a blonde man with blue eyes walked the throne and sat on it. He was wearing a red cloak, a golden crown with red rubies on it, a blue tunic and white pants with brown boots that were to his knees.

"The king asks, who are you?" the king said

"I'm Ry-" "Use your title Kawara" Sakuya ordered butting in

"oh erm, I'm the Seeker of Souls" Ryouta said

"And I am the Deliver of Ice and Water" Sakuya said

The king who was indeed Kazuaki told by the small tear drops in the corner of his eyes slowly raised from his seat.

"The king said, You have returned Maze and successfully too! We have awaited" Kazuaki said.

"Your highness can you tell us what we need to do?" Ryouta asked  
"The king said, that you need to defeat the Dark Sorcerer...You are the only one that can destroy him" Kazuaki explained.

"Me why me?" Ryouta asked "I have no powers like the others"  
"The king said, You have the power of speech. You are the leader of powerful souls are you not? Do the people here not follow your orders? With that you can speak to them and control them...Make a plain and make it work...The king said, if you be careful the two deaths that happened last time will not happen" Kazuaki said with a big grin

"L...last time?" Ryouta stuttered

"What you mean by last time?"Sakuya asked

"The King said, he does not remember but was told by the Marionette that there was a last time...A time where two souls died and others were cursed...The King said, the Marionette is the one with all the answers" Kazuaki said.

"The Marionette?" Sakuya said in confusion while he looked at Ryouta

"Not a name we seen in the book yet" Ryouta whispered

"You have told enough your highness!" shouted a voice while Ryouta and the others turned to it.

They saw Torhi standing behind them, he was wearing a golden suit with a red tie but...But he also wore a red cloak with a hood which covered his face. It was only his red highlights in his hair, his strong accent and the quick and strong words he spoke, that Ryouta could tell that this hooded was indeed Torhi.

"You lot need to go back! You haven't found the soul you need! Now go!" Torhi shouted while he stomped his foot. At that moment Ryouta watched strings appear on the bodies of his friends, the only ones who didn't have strings were him and Sakuya.

"Forward! Keep walking until you are out of the castle!" Torhi shouted and Yuuya, Hitori, Okosan and Nageki walked forward.

At that moment Ryouta and Sakuya learnt that Torhi was the one called "The Marionette"


	11. Chapter 9- The Marionette and the king

Sakuya and Ryouta was now alone in the room with Torhi and Kazuaki however Torhi walked to them.

"Keep back!" Sakuya shouted while he formed ice under Torhi's feet which made him fall

"Do not come close to us!" Sakuya shouted while Ryouta stood closer to him.

"Your strong mage" Torhi growled while he stood up but his hood was now off him. His right side seemed normal but when he turned fully to face them, Sakuya and Ryouta saw that his left side wasn't normal at all!

This was because on the left side of his face and neck Torhi was burnt. The old burn marks were clear to see

"You two are lucky I cannot control your minds! You are not from this worlds so my powers can't affect you now!" Torhi shouted.

"We will fullfil the goal the book has given us!" Sakuya said

"Do even you understand what it asks?!" Torhi shouted in anger

"It asks us to work together like the King said and defeat the Dark Sorcerer" Ryouta said

"And who is that?" Torhi smiled but Ryouta and Sakuya never said anything to that.

"Your highness" Torhi smirked "could you make these two weak so I can control them?"

"The King said, he can do that" Kazuaki said

Ryouta looked over but he felt his heart being crushed so he fell on his knees while Sakuya lowered himself. They were both crying now without any warning.

For Ryouta if felt like if the worst thing in the world just happened. He felt his heart tear and it hurt so much!

For Sakuya, he just felt the feeling of sadness so clearly that he couldn't stop crying.

The King was called the Wizard of Sorrow for a reason and the reason was because, he could bring sadness to hearts so easily.

Sakuya looked over to Torhi who was waving his hand in a circle however Sakuya looked at his arms as string wrapped around them. He was going to be made into a puppet like the others and made to do something just like them!

He looked at Ryouta who was in tears shaking. The pain of sadness was too much for him, so Sakuya knew it was down to him to do something.

Sakuya looked at the string while ice ran up it. He then made snow fall, if Torhi wanted sadness then fine! Sakuya would make this place perfect for a sad scene!

The snow fell stronger while Sakuya felt the sadness in his heart become stronger. The pain was clear now but his ice broke Torhi's strings. He quickly grabbed Ryouta and pulled him up but:

"You're a disgrace!" shouted a strong males voice while Sakuya swung around to the sound. He knew this voice, it was his fathers. However he looked at the king knowing that he knew the thing that would make Sakuya even sadder.

Sakuya couldn't fight two people on his own not if they were this powerful. So before he knew it Torhi's string wrapped around his and Ryouta's limbs.

"Good puppets" Torhi laughed while Sakuya head felt like it was crushing under a weight..

"Do as I say" Torhi laughed while he made Sakuya's and Ryouta's bodies move forward

"Go and see the Bird Doctor" he laughed

Sakuya still in his own mind didn't need to ask who this Bird Doctor was, he already knew...

To be continued...


	12. Chapter 10- Separation

Yuuya stood still in confusion while Hitori and Nageki walked to him, Okosan was already on his shoulder so he was counted for already.

"How did we get here?" Nageki asked

"I have no clue" Yuuya said while he looked around but wait...

Two people were missing!

"Sakuya?!" Yuuya shouted

"Sakuya!" he shouted again but no answer

"Damn it!" Yuuya snapped

"They maybe still in the castle" Hitori said

"Or they could of been sent somewhere else...That guy with the hood didn't seem to happy" Nageki said

"The Marionette" Hitori said

"Marionette? So this is his fault! He made us his puppets and made us separate!" Yuuya snapped in anger

"Coo! Cooo! (We need to find the lost friends! Okosan will search the skies!)" Okosan said and with that he flew of like the speed of light. Yuuya then looked at the two brothers.

"One of you stay at that house we were in the morning, just in case they go there...The other search the alleyways and small streets. Okosan may miss some with his speed" Yuuya said

"How about you?" Hitori asked

"I go back to the castle!" Yuuya said

"What?! Alone?!" Nageki snapped "That may be suicide!"

"Nageki's right!" Hitori snapped "I go with you!"  
"What no!" "it be better than you going alone!" Hitori shouted

Yuuya just glared at the adult, he knew what he was going to do! He never needed someone to slow him down! His brother needed him! As prove and to shut Hitori up Yuuya took his cloak off.

At that moment Nageki and Hitori looked at all of his weapons.

On his back there was a bow and arrows, on his side was a sliver sword in a tight strap. Yuuya also wore a belt full of small daggers and knifes. He was indeed ready for any sort of fight. At that moment Hitori closed his mouth and backed away from the armed Yuuya.

"Is this enough for you to let me go alone?" Yuuya asked

Hitori nodded so Yuuya swung around and ran to the castle. However when he got the gate a hooded figure jumped in front of him and tripped him up.

*SLAM!*

"OW!" Yuuya cried while he looked up to Anghel who red eye shone brightly under his cloak

"That wasn't every nice" Yuuya said while he stood up

"Bringer of Justice!" Anghel said loudly it was so loud it was almost shouting.

"Yes" Yuuya smiled "What is it? I'm in a hurry"

"Th...The Seeker of Souls has not seen something important! He must understand the titles! The bringer of Justice, please...can you protect him and the mage?" Anghel asked

"Why can't you help me?" Yuuya asked

"I...I am already within the book...I cannot do anything until all the souls have been found! I...I am sorry but that is the deal!" Anghel said but like a flash he was gone.

"Huh, so its down to me to protect everyone then" Yuuya smirked "alright"

...Meanwhile...

Sakuya jumped onto his feet to only see that he was in a cell.

"Kawara!" he shouted but no answer

"Kawara!" He shouted louder

"Don't shout Sakuya, I'm right here" Ryouta muttered as Sakuya looked down to his feet to see that Ryouta was laid beside him.

He was secretly happy that Ryouta was alright and that they kept together but...

"The book!" Sakuya gasped while he looked inside of his bag that was still over his shoulder. However the green cover of the book was seen

"Oh thank god" Sakuya gasped for relief but then Ryouta stood up and took the book from Sakuya.

"I wonder if anything is new in here" He said so he opened it but nothing was after the bit he did read but wait...

"Sakuya, we missed something here!" Ryouta said "right here, where it said about waking Yuuya up".

 **"Each soul has three lives, when a person dies their souls are dragged back to their bodies. The Seeker of the Souls is the only one who can teleport back to the place he first arrived. The others will wake where they died"**

"So we have three lives then? Like some kind of game" Sakuya mumbled

"But look" "How?" "Oh erm, I forgot sorry...It says" Ryouta said but he paused and cleared his throat.

 **"The Seeker of Souls - three lives**

 **The Deliver Of Ice and Water - three lives**

 **Wings of winds - two lives**

 **Boy of kindness - three lives**

 **The Two sided soul - three lives**

 **The bringer of Justice - two lives**

 **The Wizard of time - two lives**

 **The Wizard of Sorrow - two lives**

 **The Marionette - two lives"**

"Tohri, Kazuaki, Okosan, Yuuya and Anghel are all on two lives" Ryouta said

"And what does that mean?" Sakuya said

"Erm...It says"

 **"If a soul is on their last life they will lose all of their powers, they will become weak and unneeded...If they die they will become a speck of dust and return to the book"**

"Why do we go to the book if we die?" Sakuya said in confusion

"Maybe because we're the characters so we become nothing more than the words written on the pages" Ryouta said

"Good line" Sakuya smirked

Ryouta just rolled his eyes but then he looked at the cell door

"Sakuya, can you break us free?" Ryouta asked

"Huh? me?" Sakuya whispered.

"Erm...Yeah!" Ryouta snapped like if Sakuya should of known he was talking about him!

"Err...Fine, move!" Sakuya ordered rudely again while he looked at the lock

"Take your t-" "Don't finish that" Sakuya mumbled so Ryouta closed his mouth and just lent on the bars.

...Back to Yuuya...

Yuuya slowly and carefully sneaked through the halls of the castle. He was doing so well until:

*Tap!**Tap!*

That noise was someone running towards him! So he quickly jumped behind a corner only to watch a man run past him. This man was dressed all in black the only thing that was white was his bird mask and white gloves that were covered in dry blood.

"That can't be good" Yuuya thought to himself while he continued his way down the corridor he was walking down

...Back to Sakuya and Ryouta...

Sakuya had his hand on the lock, he had no idea what he was doing or how he could unlock the door.

"You know this could be a waste of time" he mumbled

"Just keep focus" Ryouta said

However:

*Click**Click*

"Haha!" Sakuya laughed while he swung the door of the cell open

"See!" Ryouta smiled

"I knew I could do it!" Sakuya laughed

Ryouta just shook his head

"Sure y-" "Shh!" Sakuya ordered while he covered Ryouta's mouth with his hands

"M...MMM!" Ryouta sounded while he held Sakuya's hands

"Can you hear that?" Sakuya whispered while he stayed quiet while Ryouta listened carefully.

...

Footsteps?

Ever oh slightly Ryouta and Sakuya could hear faint footsteps next door or in the room in-front of them.

"Hmm" sounded a voice but the deepness and strength of it told Sakuya and Ryouta that the person in the other room was...

"Hohoho, I wonder what I should do?" Shuu laughed

"Shit" Sakuya whispered while he uncovered Ryouta's mouth and slowly walked the door and looked threw to the other room carefully.

He saw Shuu place a plague mask on a desk near the wall but wait...Behind him was a side board leading straight to the door. Sakuya looked over his shoulder to Ryouta and pointed. They both knew that they had to crawl out of the room without getting noticed.

They nodded at each other, got on their hands and knees and quickly crawled behind a cupboard without any noise. Sakuya then looked over to the door

It was right there!

It was so close!

They could make it!

But...

*Caw!*"

Sakuya and Ryouta looked up straight away to look at a crow which was looking down at them with red fire eyes glaring at them.

If the crow made another noise Sakuya and Ryouta would be doomed!  
"I have to get rid of that damn crow!" Sakuya thought...

To be continued...


	13. Chapter 11- Shuu

Sakuya slowly made a small snow ball and threw it at the crow that was staring right at him and Ryouta. The snow ball hit the birds head and it disappeared

"Go!" Sakuya whispered

So Ryouta slowly and quietly crawled forward but:

*CAW!* *CAW!*

Sakuya looked up to only see that two birds replaced the one that was just there!  
"Just go!" he shouted so they both bolted to the door but before they could reach it a crow slammed it shut and dug its claws in the door so it hung from it.

*CAW!* *CAW!*

Sakuya and Ryouta backed off a little but the sound of metal made them look over to the right.

Shuu was looking over to the two boys with a large smirk with a cleaver in hand but he just simply dropped it back onto the desk he was stood in front.

He then turn to face the two boys in reaction Sakuya pushed Ryouta into a corner and behind him

Being the only one with powers he had to protect Ryouta and the book but...but he never used his powers in a fight before! By he hasn't even fort before in his life!

"May, may...What have we got here?" Shuu laughed while he walked in front of the door and blocked it

"We do not want any trouble" Sakuya said while he kept his guard up

"Hohoho! What an honour! The Seeker of Souls and The Deliver of Ice and Water are here! Come on, let's bow" Shuu laughed

So he and the crows around the room bowed but Sakuya noticed the number of crows within the room. There was so many! There wasn't so many before, they doubled in number?! He then pushed Ryouta closer to the wall and swung the bag with the book inside so it rested on his back.

There was no way he would be losing that!

"Your powers do not affect me, not yet" Shuu smirked "you must seek the needed souls first"

"Then let us go!" Ryouta snapped

"Hmm...I could, couldn't I" Shuu laughed but then he clapped and more crows were around him but:

*Scratch**Scratch*

"Oh, what was that?" Shuu laughed while he walked forward

"Keep back!" Sakuya snapped in anger while he stomped his foot and a ice path formed on the space between him and Shuu.

Shuu just smirked but then he looked at the crows

"Go" He laughed

At that moment a large group of crows launched at Ryouta and Sakuya, in reaction Sakuya blocked his face by his arms forming an X.

However no claws attacked him or Ryouta so he reopened his eyes to only see a wall of ice in front of him. He had just formed a shield.

Sakuya then swung his arms down which smashed the shield but the pieces flew into the misty Crows and made them disappear.

"Ice! Move him, now!" Sakuya shouted

At that moment the ice on the floor slid under Shuu's feet and lifted up

Shuu flew in the air so Sakuya grabbed Ryouta's arm and ran forward but:

*CAW!* *CAW!*

The crows that were still there attacked Sakuya and Ryouta with their sharp like talons. Helpless Sakuya couldn't attack all of the birds so he had to stop and cover up Ryouta and form another shield of ice.

Now save under Sakuya's body and ice, Ryouta looked at him. Using his power like this took it out of Sakuya. He was breathless.

"This power is very handy" Sakuya smirked while Ryouta smiled while he looked at the light blue eyes of his friend.

However a cleaver broke the ice, with one harsh grab and push Sakuya was driven away from Ryouta. Before he could do anything Sakuya was pushed to the ground on his back and pinned down by six crows. One on his neck, one on each of his arms and feet and one his stomach glaring at him.

However Sakuya looked over to Ryouta who was pinned by the neck on the wall by Shuu.

"You cannot complete this without the needed souls" Shuu said "and here you are...Invading my personal space"

Ryouta just looked at Shuu with fear. Shuu's toxic purple eyes were filled with a black mist, the same mist as the crows.

"You're the "Wizard of Gaagii"" Ryouta stuttered but Shuu just tilted his head with a large smirk.

"Or am I?" Shuu smirked just making things even more confusing!

"Maybe I am or maybe I am not but you...You will not know" Shuu said while with his free hand he stroked Ryouta's cheek. Ryouta flinched while Sakuya struggled in anger.

"Don't you touch him!" He shouted

"Oh just noise!" Shuu snapped

"Minions! Lets make sure that these two don't let the others know! They shall not know who I am until all of the souls have been found! Quiet the loud mouth and blind the one who sees!" Shuu shouted

Ryouta's eyes widened while Shuu looked at him with a large smirk and a deadly glare

"You shall be my first and final warning boys" "Huh?" "do not seek me without finding all the souls again" Shuu smirked.

He then backed of a little creating a space between them

"Eyes first" Shuu smirked

Ryouta flinched and punched Shuu in the face but his movements were not fast enough:

He may of avoided one crow but he was met by another and another, all aiming for his eyes. Ryouta was helpless but then small ice darts aided him and brust all the crows away. Sakuya was protecting him.

However Shuu got his cleaver and through it into Sakuya's throat, that made his powers stop and made Ryouta look over to him but:

*CAW!*

Ryouta was met by two sharp talons:

*SPLAT!*

To be continued...


	14. Chapter 12- The esacpe

Ryouta slammed on his knees after he felt the crows claws dig into his eye sockets but his sight was now gone. He knew he was looking up but he saw nothing.

Sakuya meanwhile was laid on his back with a bleeding neck, it had been sliced open but the attack was not enough to kill him. Instead he was left with a bleeding neck that was surely going to slowly kill him.

However he looked at Ryouta who's were bleeding. Blood ran down his cheeks and onto the floor.

Shuu was stood over him with a large smirk but then he turned to Sakuya. Sakuya flinched but Shuu stormed over to him and before he could do anything Sakuya was pulled to his feet.

Sakuya opened his mouth to shout but when he did:  
"...!"

Nothing came out

He was a munt

The cleaver sliced his voice box in half,

Taking his voice away

However Shuu slammed Sakuya into Ryouta, Ryouta jumped in shock but he could feel the cold body of Sakuya so he calmed down. Sakuya held Ryouta in his arms.

He couldn't use words to comfort his friends so he used his touch instead.

"Run...I...I shall follow you soon" Shuu laughed and he walked off.

Once he was gone Ryouta's body slammed on its back so Sakuya looked down to it in shock. He opened his mouth again but:

"...!"

Nothing, yet again

He didn't want to stay here!

Not here!

He was already weak from his wounds but there was no way he would allow him or Ryouta to die like this!

"Come on!" he thought

So he lifted Ryouta off the floor and onto his back. He placed Ryouta's arms over his shoulders and held them. He then walked forward and carried Ryouta with him. Even though he knew if Ryouta died he wouldn't stay here like Sakuya was but...But still:

"I shall not leave a friend behind" Sakuya thought to himself...

...Three minutes later...

*Drip*...*Drip*...*Drip*

Sakuya was arched low while he slowly walked forward. Ryouta was still on his back passed out from the attack. However Sakuya knew if he fell, they wouldn't go out alive. Sakuya would only wake back up here!

He didn't want to go back to Shuu to be only killed again and again!

No!

It was lucky they had a head start to leave in the first place!

However:

*Drip*...*Drip*...*Drip*

He looked down to the floor to small drips of blood splashing onto the floor. It was either his blood or Ryouta's but yet again...Ryouta's head was over his shoulder so it might of been his.

Anyways Sakuya felt blood slid down his neck, it was warm...That feeling kept Sakuya awake

"I'm amazed I'm still alive" Sakuya thought while he still walked down to the corridor of the castle. However his legs felt weak and he started to wobble.

"Oh no!" Sakuya thought while he straighten himself out again

Maybe it was his stubbornness that kept him awake and alive after the attack. Anyone else would of died by either bleeding to death or died straight after the attack.

"Come on" he thought while he walked forward but:

*Slam!*

Sakuya fell over while Ryouta's body slammed on top of him. Already weak this extra weight on him cause Sakuya to be still and stuck. He didn't have strength to move!  
"No!" Sakuya thought however footsteps sounded behind him.

He looked around to only see Shuu walk towards him and Ryouta with a large smirk

"Oh my...It looks like I have found the little mice" Shuu laughed while in his left hand he held a large cleaver. There was no doubt that he wanted to finish the job he started.

Sakuya wanted to move but the weight stopped him!

He didn't want more pain!

His neck was already enough!


	15. Chapter 13- Brotherly love

Sakuya was still stuck on the floor while he looked at the passed out Ryouta to only watch him disappear

"Huh?!" Sakuya thought

"Hohoho! Looks like I only have one mouse to deal with! One life has been taken off that poor boy" Shuu laughed.

Without Ryouta's weight Sakuya could move!

However he was now so weak.

He crawled forward slowly still bleeding from the neck

He was indeed being stubborn

Sakuya looked forward to see the door that lead to the outside just behind him. If he made it out then maybe Shuu wouldn't follow.

Sakuya looked down to his hands

"Ice, make him fall" he thought but a pitiful spark of ice came out his hands that never even touched the floor to freeze it. He was even too weak to use his powers however he heard Shuu just right behind him.

His leg was grabbed and he was pulled backwards. He looked up to Shuu who was bent over to him with a large smirk. His toxic purple eyes shone clearly showing his madness and lust to kill. Sakuya crawled forward again to only be pulled back where he was.

There was no chance of him escaping now!

He was going to die like Ryouta

But he had three lives

So it was alright to die, or was it?

"As you know, only the Seeker of Souls can teleport into the house you first came to when he dies...The others...Well...When they dye they return to the spot where they died which means...Oh which means I have the pleasure of killing you three times!" Shuu laughed.

Sakuya wanted to speak but when he opened his mouth nothing came out.

However Shuu lifted his cleaver and with one powerful hit to the neck Sakuya world went black...

But wait...

Nothing hit him?

Sakuya opened his eyes to only see a sliver sword on top his neck and face underneath the cleavers handle. The sharp edge of the cleaver was just a centimetre from Sakuya's forehead.

Someone saved him?

He looked up to see the blue angry eyes of his brother, however Yuuya soon moved. He swung his sword to make Shuu let go off his cleaver and he court it. He then pushed Shuu away from Sakuya. And with one powerful slash of Shuu's cleaver Yuuya slashed Shuu's right cheek open.

*SPLAT!*

"AH!" Shuu cried while he backed away but he smirked at Yuuya who placed the cleaver on his weapon belt next to his daggers.

"Finders keepers Mon Amie" he smiled.

He then looked back at Sakuya and to his neck. It wasn't bleeding now but it was still cut open, one wrong move could make it bleed all over again.

"Sakuya don't move!" Yuuya ordered while he looked back at Shuu.

"I'm sorry but I simply won't let you "play" with my brother...So if I was you, I'd run for it" Yuuya laughed while he got his sword ready to fight.

"Oh?" Shuu laughed but then two crows were on both of his shoulders. Yuuya backed away while Shuu slowly lifted his foot but I harsh push knocked him on the floor. Yuuya clicked on quickly! He knew if Shuu stomped his foot more crows will only come. The four crows now flying on top of Yuuya must of been made by a sneaky stomp of a foot.

"That can't happen again!" Yuuya thought while he pinned Shuu down the floor however Shuu just smirked at him cunningly

"*CAW!**CAW!*

"AH!" Sakuya cried while Yuuya swung around to see him on his back crawling from the four crows, so Yuuya quickly sat on Shuu and got his bow from his back. He then aimed but a knock from Shuu made him miss the crows and almost hit Sakuya.

Yuuya then used the end of his bow to slam into Shuu's right eye smashing his glasses lenses. With the powerful hit the end of the bow smashed Shuu's eyeball into a gloppy mess. Yuuya pulled it out and shot one of the Crows down and killed it.

He then got off Shuu, ran to Sakuya and dragged him on his feet.

"Come on!" Yuuya ordered while he placed his bow back onto his back and lifted Sakuya and carried him bridal style.

However he still had three angry crows on him, Yuuya had no choice but to use himself as a shield to protect his younger brother from anymore harm. He ran forward to the door and slammed them open with his body weight however:

*CLAP!*

Yuuya looked over his shoulder as he ran to see a flock of crows flying after him. He ran faster while Sakuya stayed still in his arms

"Not dead are you?" Yuuya asked however no answer.

"Sakuya!" Yuuya shouted while he lifted Sakuya up more in his arms however Sakuya shook his head.

"Ahh! Don't worry me like that!" Yuuya gasped but then he looked backwards to the crows.

"Err..." he sounded however one of the crows launched at him so he stopped running and covered Sakuya with his own body leaning over him to have a cut on the cheek. The other crows was now with the one which just attacked Yuuya so he quickly placed Sakuya next to a wall and covered him.

Protecting Sakuya, Yuuya got all the harsh blows of the sharp knife claws of the Crows getting fresh wounds. Sakuya moved but Yuuya moved him back

"No don't move!" he ordered "stay here!"

Sakuya placed his head on Yuuya's chest feeling weaker. He then closed his eyes but a slap to the face made his eyes open again.

"No!" Yuuya snapped "No! Don't waste a life like this!"

However Sakuya allowed his body to become weak and let himself fade into the darkness around him.

...Black...

Yuuya looked at his still brother knowing he just died

"You stubborn bastard" he sighed but then ice ran up the wall behind Sakuya

"Huh?" Yuuya sounded however Sakuya eyes snapped open and pushed his brother to the side.

Ice then flew at the crows killing them all straight away however Yuuya looked at the blue skin of his brother. The Ice was covering Sakuya.

"Sakuya" Yuuya said while he looked to his brothers neck while the ice healed it.

Sakuya then looked at Yuuya. Yuuya was covered with claw marks...His face, arms and back was covered in wounds. Sakuya rolled his eyes but then slammed his hand on Yuuya's forehead while Ice travelled down his arm and on to Yuuya.

"AH!" Yuuya cried "That's cold!"

However he watched the ice heal his wounds by closing the open scars and sealing them. Sakuya then stopped and slammed onto the wall breathless.

"Thank you" Yuuya said but Sakuya shook his head and opened his mouth to speak.

"..."

His mouth moved but nothing came out. Yuuya's head lowered while he court on straight away.

"He...He" Yuuya growled

Sakuya forced a smile on his face

"We will figure this all out, ok...I promise!" Yuuya said but then he looked over his shoulder.

"But...But not together" Yuuya said while he stood up

Sakuya watched Yuuya stand

"He's still after me...Shuu won't let me go scot free for crushing his eye. I must go" Yuuya said as he smiled at Sakuya who stood up and started to swing his arms in anger trying to talk forgetting so quickly that he can't.

"Haha" Yuuya laughed while Sakuya stopped and frowned at him.

"You know it's true, brother"

Sakuya swung his arms upwards

"I know" Yuuya smiled "I don't care"

Sakuya then pushed at him

"Haha, I know...going against a flock of crows does sound so stupid, huh...But they will only take me to the castle...Your going there anyways right?" Yuuya smiled

But that only lead Sakuya to frown at him and from ice on Yuuya's feet to stick him in place.

"I meet you there, ok?" Yuuya smiled while he took his sword out of its hold and lifted it. He then slammed it on Sakuya's ice but Sakuya stopped him half through.

Yuuya looked at him shaking his head in anger trying to speak again. However Sakuya closed his mouth and frowned. Yuuya smiled, his brother was indeed really stubborn however:

*CAW!* *CAW!*

Yuuya pushed Sakuya away from him, smashed the ice off his feet. He turned to run but a grab to the arm stopped him. He wasn't getting anywhere like this!

Sakuya was too stubborn to let Yuuya protect him!

"Let me do this!" Yuuya shouted while he tried to pull Sakuya off him

"Let me protect you! I can do it!" Yuuya shouted "I might be useless at things but this...I can do this! This mongrel can protect someone as precious and important as you! I've always protected you right? So don't stop me now!" Yuuya shouted

Sakuya just looked at him a bit shocked of Yuuya's shouting

"I would risk everything just for you! I do anything to protect you! I do not care what happens to me as long your safe, ok. Now go, find Ryouta and solve this!" Yuuya ordered.

Sakuya eyes dropped to the floor.

He's been so wrong about Yuuya

He never really noticed how much Yuuya loves him and how much he is willing to sacrifice just for him. Sakuya nodded and let go off his brother, he partly agreed to this. But he didn't really want to part when they just got together.

"Run and don't look back" Yuuya ordered

Sakuya nodded while Yuuya smiled however he looked at the wall behind Sakuya and there was ice there which was formed as words.

"Don't you dare die!"

Yuuya's smile widened but then he hugged Sakuya tightly and for the first time in his life Sakuya stayed still and never bothered to push him off.

"I won't, I promise" Yuuya smiled but then he gave Sakuya a little kiss on the head "it's a promise"

He then let go of Sakuya and smiled down at him

"Adieu for now" Yuuya smiled with a little bow

*CAW!* *CAW!*

Yuuya looked over to see that the crows were slowly coming towards them. He then looked back at Sakuya.

He just couldn't leave like this

It was cruel...

*Kiss*

Sakuya's eyes widened while he backed off.

"That is my promise seal" Yuuya smirked but a snowball hit his head.  
"Haha!" he laughed as he looked at the blushed face of Sakuya while he wrapped his mouth in embarrassment.

Yuuya nodded but then he ran forward taking his bow off his back and started to shoot at the crows. Sakuya sighed but then he ran the opposite direction to Yuuya. However he couldn't resist to look back unlike his promise. However he saw Yuuya with two daggers struggling to fight all the crows.

But Sakuya knew if he went over there it would only anger Yuuya. So...So Sakuya ignored his heart and the pain of leaving his brother behind and kept running.

He must find the others!

He must find Ryouta and see what happened to him!

He then has to save Yuuya!

"I will do it! I won't give in! I promise Yuuya!" Sakuya thought while he nodded to himself.

To be continued...


	16. Chapter 14- After the attack

Sakuya now with fully healed wounds ran straight to the house, he slammed the front door and bedroom door open. However he froze while he saw Nageki sat on the bed hugging Ryouta tightly. Ryouta had his back on Sakuya so Sakuya could see that Nageki was using his powers on him.

Sakuya could tell this by a strong golden light under Nageki's hands on Ryouta's back, Nageki was using his powers on him...He was warming his heart to stop Ryouta from falling apart.

However Nageki looked at Sakuya  
"He's here" He said smoothly while he slowly turned Ryouta's body around so Ryouta was facing Sakuya. Nageki then hugged Ryouta from behind and placed his hands on his chest.

Nageki then went back to using his powers

"Sakuya?" Ryouta said but Sakuya lowered his head and looked at Nageki. Nageki looked at him so Sakuya lifted his head and pointed at the claw marks on his throat.

"He's a mute" Nageki said

"Wh...Wh...Wait...Quiet the loud mouth and blind the one who sees" Ryouta said

Sakuya lowered his head more

"How did you esacpe?" Ryouta asked

"It was Yuuya wasn't it?" Nagkei mumbled so Sakuya nodded at him.

"Oh" Ryouta sounded but then Sakuya moved his hands around the room while he looked around

"Okosan and Hitori are coming, they were searching the whole kingdom for you two while I stayed here" Nageki explained.

"So Yuuya is still with Shuu?" Ryouta said "and he said we can't go see him until we find everyone...The last person we needed to find was Kazuaki then the The Wizard of Gaagii...Then we needed to wake the king after that" Ryouta explained.

Sakuya nodded while he looked at Ryouta's eyes. Just like his neck Ryouta had talon marks over his eyes and they were not red anymore. No...They were now as white as snow, clearly showing his blindness.

"You have to be my eyes now, Sakuya" Ryouta sighed while Sakuya nodded

"He said ok" Nageki said

"Ok...Sakuya...The book" Ryouta stuttered.

Sakuya nodded so he got the book from the bag which was still over his shoulder, walked to Ryouta and gave it to him.

"I can't read it anymore" Ryouta said while he reached out for the book so Sakuya gave it to him. Ryouta opened it to a page with writing on it.

He then placed his figures on the page. He thought at least he could maybe feel the written words but...But nothing. When he slowly ran his figures across the page, he felt nothing.

"Not at all" Ryouta said while he placed the book on his lap.

Nageki and Sakuya looked down to the book. Sakuya knew this was a new page so he looked at the text: "You have found the Wizard of Sorrow, well done...The Wizard of Gaagii has shown himself so now wake up the Wizard of Sorrow, only then will you find the truth"

Like they knew the text was unreadable to both of them. There was no way they could know what the book said now.

They didn't know what to do!

"We have to find Kazuaki and Yuuya!" Ryouta said while he stood up

"What?" Nageki asked while Sakuya swung his arms around

"We need his help! We have...We have to mislead the book for once, plus we still need to find the Wizard of Gaagii!" Ryouta snapped

Nageki sighed but Ryouta had a point.

"Ok" Nageki sighed but then:

*SMASH!*

Nageki and Sakuya looked over to the other bed next to the window to watch Anghel tumble off it, struggling to keep his balance.

"I can now help you! You have found the needed souls within the Kingdom!" Anghel smiled happily but he closed his mouth while he looked at Ryouta's and Sakuya's wounds.

However a snow ball hit his head so Anghel went back to speaking straight away

"You say you need to seek The Wizard of Gaagii?" Anghel asked

"Yes, do you know who is he?!" Ryouta asked

"Huh? Fools!" Anghel snapped "Gaagii means crow!" (- told you that word was a spoiler ;))

"Wait so...so" "the one you call Shuu is The Wizard of Gaagii" Anghel said

"So who is the Dark Sorcerer?" Ryouta asked

"Well" Anghel smirked


	17. Chapter 15- Back to the castle

"Ow" Yuuya sounded while his eyes slowly opened as he woke. He then looked at his arms and the deep wounds on them

"Ah...Looks like Sakuya's healing was for nothing" Yuuya mumbled to himself while he sat up. He then looked at his torn shirt but he took it off to see more claw marks

"Wow! Well this is rather sexy!" Yuuya laughed  
"Who are you lying to now?" sounded a giggly voice so Yuuya looked forward to only see bars in front of him so he knew straight away he was in a cell. This wasn't the first time Yuuya's been in a cell so he was rather calm and at least he was in one peace (Sort of)

"Who's there? Come on its ok, I won't hurt you" Yuuya smiled smoothly

"Did you not here my question? I asked who you're lying to this time. You smile when you want to cry. You speak nothing but lies while the truth is hidden away deep inside...That fact eats you bit by bit each time you lye but it is all you know...But come on! No one is here to lie to so who are you lying to? Yourself? Are you that pitiful?" the giggly voice said.

Yuuya mumbled while he frowned. He didn't like how this unknown person talked to him.

"I can see it you know, the pain you feel" the voice said

"Haha!" Yuuya laughed "now, now! Why just talk about me? Tell me who you are"

"Huh?" the voice sounded but then Ryuuji slammed on to the bars and held them. Ryuuji was wearing a old tattered white shirt with brown lose pants. His hair was a mess and he had a stubble on his chin.

"Now how can I do that? I...I cannot remember anything!" Ryuuji smiled playfully

"Nothing? Not even your name?" Yuuya asked

"Well I do remember my title"

"And what's that"

"A secret!" Ryuuji laughed "I was told not to tell"

"Come, it's ok...I won't tell anyone you told me"  
"Lying again? Lying is wrong young one" Ryuuji said

"Err" Yuuya sounded in anger. This discussion was going nowhere!

"Yet again that is all you know" Ryuuji said while Yuuya rolled his eyes at him.

"You're mad" Yuuya mumbled in anger

"Hmm? Well...My head might be in the clouds but at least I know where my feet are...Can you say the same? Do you really know where you stand? Do you know the real you?" Ryuuji said

"The real me? This is the real me"

"A fake smile?"  
"*Sigh* Look I would love it if you didn't talk about me like if you knew me" Yuuya sighed

"Sorry, sorry! I often say things people don't like...You know the truth"

Yuuya just closed his mouth and bit his tongue. This man was really testing his patience

"But...It could be worse...I could be dead" Yuuya thought while this was true. He was great full that Shuu didn't kill him...yet that is.

"Hurry brother...If I am not killed by Shuu, I will be driven insane by this man" Yuuya thought while he leaned on the cell bars behind him.

...To Sakuya, Ryouta, Nageki and Anghel...

"Wait...What?" Nageki stuttered

"Im...Impossible!" Ryouta stuttered

"The Dark Sorcerer is your father, he shares the same blood as you...*Sigh*... Wake up the Wizard of Sorrow, only then will you know the truth and only then can you defeat The Dark Sorcerer" Anghel said.

Nageki looked at Ryouta in shock, no one would of thought Ryuuji was The Dark Sorcerer!

"Farewell! I shall return for the fight!" Anghel said and after that he jumped through the smashed window.

Everything went silent again but Ryouta broke it

"So Shuu isn't The Dark Sorcerer?"

"Guess not" Nageki sighed

"So does this means that my father is worse than him?" Ryouta muttered

Nageki didn't know what to say to that while he looked at Sakuya. Sakuya was stood still with his arms crossed.

"Thank you, Nageki. I feel better now" Ryouta said so Nageki slowly removed his arms from Ryouta.

"Sakuya" Ryouta said while he reached out from him, Sakuya held his arm and pulled him up. They then linked arms together

"I be your voice and you be my eyes, ok" Ryouta said.

Sakuya nodded

"Ok" Nageki said speaking for Sakuya but then Hitori and Okosan entered the room. Hitori looked at the two boys wounds and looked at Nageki. Nageki nodded with a sad face

"What's the plan?" Hitori asked

"Oh, Hitori...Glad your here, we need you" Ryouta smiled "is Okosan there too"

"Coo! (Indeed)" Okosan said

"Good, here's the plan then" Ryouta said

...Skipping the plan details...

"Everyone understands?" Ryouta asked

"Yes" Nageki, Hitori and Okosan said while Sakuya nodded.

"Right...Remember that it is my dad who is The Dark Sorcerer" Ryouta said

After that everyone slowly walked back to the castle together but Ryouta was stuck in thought. He might of been horribly attacked but that wouldn't stop him trying to figure everything out.

"Why is my father the bad guy?" Ryouta thought however something clicked! He remembered something.

...Flash back...

Ryouta was stood in front of Ryuuji with an angry face while his father smiled at him.

"What did you do?!" Ryouta snapped

"Huh?! Nothing...I...I don't think" Ryuuji said in confusion

"I've never seen mother so angry"

"She just got the wrong idea, son! It is just because I smile a lot she is a bit unstable"  
"What?"  
"She thought I was flirting because I smiled" Ryuuji mumbled

"Oh"  
"Maybe I should try to be not as nice" Ryuuji said

"It would solve this and stop it from happening again...I hate if something like this caused you two to split up" Ryouta said while he looked up to his father's warm smile. But then he was brought into a warm embrace.

"Don't worry son...That won't happen, I..I shall try to be less nice" Ryuuji said smoothly while Ryouta hugged him back...

...End of flash back...

Ryouta lifted his head, that was yesterday!

The day before all of this!

"Father maybe evil because I wished him to be less nice! This...This could be all my fault!" He thought.

Sakuya looked over to Ryouta, he could tell by just his face that his friend was worried. So he tightened their linked arms and pulled Ryouta closer to him. In reaction Ryouta looked over to him, his eyes not clearly looking at Sakuya but it was a sort of quiet "thank you" anyways.

Sakuya nodded but he walked into some bodies back so he stopped waking and looked forward. Nageki was there looking forward so Sakuya lifted his head and there in front of him was the castle.

It was big but they already knew the way round. They entered the castle to be met by two different corridors. They had to spilt up now, just like the plan...

"We're here" Nageki said smoothly while he linked his arm around Ryouta's free arm while Sakuya let go.

Sakuya then stood near Hitori and looked up to him

"Don't worry, we will get your brother...Together" Hitori smiled but then he looked at his younger brother.

"You be careful!" he ordered in a angry hiss

"I will" Nageki said with a little nod but then he looked at Okosan.

"Come on" He said while he walked forward leading Ryouta down the corridor on the left while Okosan flew behind them. Sakuya and Hitori walked down the right corridor.

However Sakuya looked back to Ryouta,

He wasn't too keen on leaving someone again

Not now

Not when Ryouta is in so much sadness

"But yet again he's with Nageki...Nageki is more useful to him than me at the moment" Sakuya thought...

To be continued...


	18. Chapter 16- The new plan

Nageki was still tightly linking arms with Ryouta walking down the corridor back to the throne room. However Nageki looked at Ryouta and his white eyes

"I know this will sound stupid but...But we will solve this" Nageki said while Ryouta lifted his head a little,

"You think? Anghel said we need Kazuaki, only then can we defeat my father and find out the truth...I don't understand what's going on here! I never expected any of this to happen! I...I never thought that me or Sakuya would be...well...attacked like this" Ryouta sighed.

"No one knows what will happen in life, Ryouta. We just have to be strong and carry on. I don't know how hard it is to lose your eyes but...But at least your still alive! At least you can still fight and figure everything out!" Nageki said while Ryouta slightly looked at him.

"Don't give up now, ok! I...I believe in you!" Nageki said which made Ryouta form a small smile because of his kind words.

"Coo! Coo! (Okosan also believes in Ryouta! He will fight alone him too, he will!)" Okosan said

"We all will follow you, Ryouta" Nageki said

"Hmm..." Ryouta sounded while he thought "its all down to me when I don't even know what to do!"

...Meanwhile...

Hitori slowly and carefully opened the basement door and peeked his head inside the room. He saw cleaves and knifes placed all around the room on the sides. But in the corner in front of the door was dry blood.

He slowly walked in the empty room while Sakuya followed him but Sakuya's eyes went to the bloody corner. He knew that was where he and Ryouta were attacked so he quickly looked away. However when he did he noticed a wooden door.

He knew this door! It was the door to the cells!

So he slammed the door open and ran to the first cell near the door.

For his relief in the corner of the cell sat Yuuya with his head down.

Sakuya slammed on the bars so Yuuya looked up but he smiled widely.

"Sakuya!" he smiled while he quickly stood up and ran to the bars. Sakuya smiled back and placed his two hands through the bars so Yuuya held them. They then shook hands like if to say "hello"

"I'm so happy your here! If I was here any longer I would of lost my mind!" Yuuya laughed but Sakuya looked at him in confusion but:

*SLAM!*

Sakuya looked over but his eyes widened, in the cell next to Yuuya, Ryuuji leaned on the bars smiling at him.

"Who are you? Are you the soul he lies to?" Ryuuji asked

Sakuya just frowned at him, he knew who Ryuuji was. Yuuya meanwhile looked at the bag over Sakuya's shoulder resting on his back

"You still got the book?" he asked and Sakuya nodded

"Good"

However Sakuya pushed Yuuya away from the bars and he held them. He then made ice form on the bars to freeze them however:

"He is coming" Ryuuji said while he backed away from the bars. Sakuya and Yuuya then did indeed hear the other door open and close to the room next door.

"Shit" Sakuya thought

...Back Ryouta and the others...

Ryouta, Nageki and Okosan was now in front of the empty throne in the throne room.

"Your highness!" Ryouta shouted loudly

"His Royal highness the king!" Kazuaki sounded proudly before he jumped on his throne with a little smile. However he froze and glared at Ryouta.

"Its rude to stare" Nageki hissed in anger while Kazuaki jumped

"I...I...I didn't mean to!" He cried "I...I just know the pain!"

Nageki rolled his eyes while he looked at Ryouta but...But on Ryouta's skin a fate blue light shone however the small tears in Ryouta eyes told Nageki everything he wanted to know.

"Hey!" Nageki shouted while Kazuaki jumped again however Nageki placed his free hand on Ryouta's chest and got rid of the blue light. He got rid of the Sadness that Kazuaki just brought to Ryouta.

"Keep those horrid powers to yourself!" Nageki shouted

"Horrid?! The king said he doesn't understand! The king said that crying is good! It gets rid of the pain!"

"Wrong! It only aids pain!" Nageki shouted

"The king said you do not understand! The king said our powers are to different! You bring happiness while I bring sadness...We are to different! The king said let him get rid of your friends pain! Let the king make your friend cry!" Kazuaki growled

"No! He cried enough!" Nageki shouted

"The king said, we are indeed to different!" Kazuaki snapped

"But that doesn't mean you can't work together!" Ryouta snapped while Nageki and Kazuaki looked at him.

"Nageki is right your highness, I do not want to cry about my losses anymore! I..I want to help but we need you!"

"Wh...Wh...The king asked if that is true" Kazuaki stuttered

"Yes" Ryouta said while Kazuaki slowly stood up from his throne and Ryouta cleared his throat to speak again but this time...He would speak so Kazuaki could awaken from his spell.

...Back to Sakuya and the others...

Sakuya and Yuuya stayed still and quiet but Sakuya didn't stop forming his ice on the bars. However in the other room Hitori was sat behind one of the counters while Shuu was stood right behind him.

Shuu took off his plague mask and white gloves which were both covered in blood. However he stomped his foot and two crows appeared one on his shoulder and the other formed right in front of Hitori looking at him.

Hitori looked at the crow in fear but:  
"*CAW!* it sounded and like if Shuu knew what it meant he shouted:

"Who's there?!"

Hitori jumped in fear because of the strong and powerful shout Shuu made.

He had no choice to use his powers on Shuu

"Here goes nothing" Hitori thought...


	19. Chapter 17- His awaking

Hitori slowly blew at his right hand and a image of Ryuuji appeared in front of him and the crow. The crow just tilted its head in confusion. But it simply flew away and onto Shuu's free shoulder.

Shuu turned around to see Hitori's image of Ryuuji standing behind the counter.

"You?!" He snarled "And what the hell are you doing out of your cell?!"

"I was board" Hitori said but his image of Ryuuji said it like if he was talking

"Don't you want to do something?"

"I'm busy, go back to your cell" Shuu snarled

"But...But it's so dark!" the image of Ryuuji cried while he flopped on the table while Shuu rolled his eyes but then he smirked.  
"Alright" he smiled

"What?! R...Really?!" the image of Ryuuji smiled while he stood up again

"Sure why not" Shuu smiled while he walked over to the sink and washed his hands

"Your tried?"  
"Just...Well just I can't seem to figure something out" Shuu smirked while he walked to the image of Ryuuji.

Hitori stayed where he was but lowered down a bit more. Shuu couldn't see him so he kept holding the control of his image

"Really? Maybe I can help then! I mean this brain of my is useful now and again!" the image of Ryuuji laughed.

"True...True well...Maybe you could tell me something" Shuu smiled while he looked up and down to the image of Ryuuji.

"Sure! What is it?!" the image of Ryuuji smiled.

"Why do people like...Well like you!" Shuu snarled while bent over the desk and reached for Hitori. Hitori had to stop his illusion to dodge Shuu's attack.

He then crawled to the other side of the room while he created the illusion of Ryuuji again.

"Oh give it up!" Shuu snarled while he smacked the illusion away. He then he grabbed Hitori's neck and slammed him on the wall.

"Ah!" Hitori cried while he held Shuu's strong arm while his grip on his neck tightened.

"Your powers of illusion don't work on me...I am not that weak!" Shuu growled "Who the hell do you think I am!"

Because of Shuu's shouting in the other room Sakuya made his ice work fasted while the bars he held were slowly becoming weak and moveable.

"You must hide" Yuuya whispered but Sakuya shook his head and carried on his powers, he wasn't going anywhere!

Meanwhile Hitori was still pinned to the wall as he looked at the toxic right eye of Shuu. Shuu's left eye wasn't there...It was just a empty socket under a smashed glasses lens.

"Why do you think you can just walk in here and trick me?! You and the others are not powerful enough to win this, yet! You should leave this be!" Shuu snapped in anger his grip on Hitori's neck tightening.

Hitori closed his eyes but then he opened them. His powers of illusion wasn't just images.

"I'm sorry" he gasped while Shuu raised his eyebrow at him.  
"What?" Shuu hissed

"Maybe we all have miss judged you...Maybe...Well maybe you're doing all of this for a reason. We just don't know" Hitori sighed

"Why don't you t-" "I told you before your illusions don't work on me!" Shuu hissed

"That wasn't a illusion! I am not a illusion!" Hitori snapped "I am just saying what your clearly thinking!"

"You know nothing!"  
"No but...No one is this evil"  
"Hohoho! You really don't have anything in that pretty head of yours do you?! I am as dark as I seem as well as powerful. I am more powerful than any of you put together so don't you dare miss judge me! Once your back is turned I can easily kill you and rip out your heart...And I don't even need my powers, hohoho" Shuu laughed.

That statement just scared Hitori so he looked down to the floor.

"So...So you're planning to kill me? Or are you planning to turn me into another warning just like the others, hmm" Hitori hissed.

"Oh? You daring to hiss at me? Hohoho! How interesting...But none of those...Oh no! You're a type of man I cannot do that to" Shuu smirked

"Huh?" Hitori sounded in confusion but Shuu's eye ran up and down him looking very closely at him.

"Err" Hitori sounded but then Shuu's hand on his neck went under his chin.

"The two sided soul, huh...A image of the perfect young man but your hiding a very, very dark heart aren't you? You're as black as me, my dear...Oh no, you're not going anywhere" Shuu smirked.

"I..I" Hitori stuttered

"You shall go with the others" "O...Others?" "Yes until...Until I stop working" Shuu smirked.

"Erm...Then what?" Hitori stuttered

"Oh? Hohoho! Who knows" Shuu smirked

Hitori was now even more scared but unknown to him in the other room, Sakuya managed to freeze the bars he was holding and snapped them. That made it possible for Yuuya to get out the cell.

However Shuu's heavy footsteps came close to the room so Yuuya grabbed Sakuya and pulled him to the corner behind the door. Yuuya stood in front of his brother as they both watched Shuu drag Hitori in the room and threw him in the last cell in the room.

Once Hitori was in the cell Shuu locked it and looked at Ryuuji who was sat in the corner of his cell however Ryuuji nodded his head sideward's. So Shuu looked over but his eyes joined Yuuya's.

"How the hell did you get out!" Shuu shouted but he saw Sakuya behind him

"Oh...I see...My little mouse is back to play, is he" Shuu laughed while both Yuuya and Sakuya stood tall.

...Meanwhile...

Kazuaki was stood in front of his throne looking at Ryouta, still shocked of what he said  
"The king asked if you really need him"

"Yes" Ryouta replied simply

"Nageki...Please can you bring me closer to him?" Ryouta asked smoothly but Kazuaki saved Nageki the effort as he walked a bit closer to them.

"The king said, he is close enough now" Kazuaki said smoothly and kindly.

"Your highness...You may think that you are useless and worthless but not to us...We need you! We need your powers!"

"The King said, he cannot help. He has only the power of sadness, how can that be of any use?"  
"It can be so useful! Sadness can break any heart no matter how dark! You can make any soul weak enough to defect and take over!" Ryouta said.

Kazuaki nodded

"I...I" he stuttered "the king said that The Marionette has said something like that" Kazuaki said

"Huh? Tohri?" Ryouta asked

"The king said, The Marionette said that he once took over a mind because of me...He said I was useful...Friends from afar are you saying the king is useful again?" Kazuaki asked.

"Yes! Yes we are!" Ryouta smiled happily

"Very well...The king said he shall help you, however he cannot leave his throne"

"What?!"

"The king said it was a order from The Marionette. He said the king should stay here" Kazuaki said

"Why?!"  
"Because the fight shall be here!" Torhi's voice sounded but soon enough he pushed Kazuaki back to his throne and stood in the space between him and Ryouta.

"Just like last time the fight will be here and just like last time two souls shall...They shall die" Torhi said

"What?!"  
"We are going to defeat the Dark Sorcerer, you cannot hope to do so without the spill of blood and tears! But for now, you all should find The Wizard of Gaagii...Bring the book to him and he shall speak the truth" Torhi explained

"Back to him?!" Ryouta hissed in anger

"He shall not attack you now if you bring the book with you...All souls you needed to seek are awake now...All you need to do is learn the truth...Me and the king shall stay here and welcome the Dark Sorcerer to the battle once more. Now go" Torhi ordered.

Nageki looked at Ryouta but then to Kazuaki as he sat on his throne while Tohri stood beside him.

However meanwhile...

While Yuuya and Sakuya was ready to run away or fight Shuu, Ryuuji slowly stood up in his cell.

He looked to his hands while a black mist formed around them and around him. The mist formed new clothes for Ryuuji. A pitch black hooded cloak, with black gloves and shirt with light grey pants and boots.

"Hohoho, what should I do to these little mice?" Shuu smirked while Ryuuji looked over to him with a large smirk

"Why yes!" Ryuuji chuckled while Shuu, Sakuya, Hitori and Yuuya looked over to him.

Ryuuji's smirk was to cheek to cheek while his red eyes shone bright like a fire, his mist was all around him like if he was some sort of mist figure.

"What shall I do with these rats?! Mahaha" Ryuuji laughed...

To be continued...


	20. Chapter 18- Things are falling apart

Yuuya pushed Sakuya more into the corner while Shuu glared at Ryuuji. Ryuuji held the cell door and just swung it open without a problem.

"I'm back" he smiled but then his mist around him filled the room.

"Sakuya run!" Yuuya shouted so he and Sakuya ran out of the room together leaving Hitori and Shuu behind

"I'll come back for you mon amie!" Yuuya shouted

"Oh no, you won't" Ryuuji smirked and with that he created a crow out of his mist. Shuu looked at him in anger

"Rather you take the blame than me old friend" Ryuuji laughed while his crow flew but another mist crow attacked it.

"Not on my watch!" Shuu hissed but that only lead black mist to form around him and to wrapped around his limps. He was then squeezed  
"Who the hell do you think you are?!" Ryuuji snapped in anger while his mist around Shuu just tightened more.

Hitori went to the bars and was going to create a illusion but:  
"No!" Shuu snapped while he raised his hand but then he smirked at Ryuuji

"This old man has just forgotten who is more powerful here" Shuu laughed but then he stomped his foot onto the ground. That made all Ryuuji's black mist disappear, that allowed one of Shuu's crows to sliced their talons on Ryuuji's cheek.

That only pissed Ryuuji off so he grabbed Shuu's hair and slammed his head into the bars. With the force it knocked Shuu out

"You two can rot in here!" Ryuuji shouted  
"Crows! After the two brothers!" he shouted so two crows flew the way Sakuya and Yuuya ran.

...Meanwhile...

"I guess we have to find Sakuya now" Ryouta said while Nageki looked at him. They both knew that Kazuaki and Torhi weren't going to help them but out of nowhere and like usual Anghel popped up in front of them.

"Anghel!" Nageki smiled

"I shall be waiting here to! I must help The Marionette protect the king!" Anghel said

"Oh so you're not helping us either" Ryouta sighed

"I am needed here" Anghel said as he stood next to Torhi and looked up to him.

"Great to see you again, old friend" Anghel smiled

"Huh...Sorry I'm not as beautiful as before" Torhi said with a small smile "this master peace was destroyed...Soon enough you shall know why Seeker of Souls but for now...Go and seek the friends you need and get the book"

Nageki and Ryouta nodded at his words so Nageki lead Ryouta out of the room

"Where to first?" He asked

"Th...The room where we were attacked" Ryouta said "It might take us awhile to find it as y-" "Cells on the right" Nageki said while he looked at a sign in front of him so he turned the corner.

"I'll follow the signs...Okosan can you fly in front of us?" Nageki asked

"Coo! Coo! (Of course! Okosan shall get rid of any danger he will!)" Okosan said proudly as he flew in front of the two boys.

...Back to Yuuya and Sakuya...

Yuuya was hand in hand with Sakuya as they ran down corridors together not knowing where they were going but they knew they had to get away from the crows.

"Sakuya can't lose another life! If he does his powers are gone!" Yuuya thought while he looked over his shoulder but:

*Caw!*

Yuuya stopped straight away to see a crow right in front of him while Sakuya turned and saw a crow behind him. Yuuya looked to the wall next to him so he pushed Sakuya to it and stood in front of him. However the crows turned blue and they turned into nothing but smoke.

Yuuya looked at Sakuya who had his right eyebrow raised

"Sorry...Maybe you can fight too" Yuuya chuckled while Sakuya nodded at him. Yuuya shook his head and walked forward but as he did, he didn't check his sides.

A crow launched at Sakuya but luckily Sakuya was fast enough to block that one but unknown to him another one was launching at him. However Yuuya slammed Sakuya back onto the wall and covered him.

One crow hit Yuuya's back but before another could hit him Sakuya formed a ice shield in front of them both. He then like he has before made his shield smash and the crows were gone.

However Yuuya's body slammed onto the floor.

Sakuya slammed on his knees and held his brother tightly. Sakuya had no way to speak to his brother who was now clearly in pain.

To make things even worse black lines formed onto Yuuya's skin which turned into a dark mist. Yuuya was now fading away!


	21. Chapter 19- The first death

In Sakuya's arms Yuuya looked down to himself, he was still slowly fading away.

He was still turning to a black mist

But he still had things to say to Sakuya so he looked up to the confused and sad face of his younger brother.

"Listen...You need to do finish this...If you don't you'll be stuck in this world forever. Do not worry about me, brother. I...I finished my job. I stayed in your shadow, I followed you and I gave my life for you, I completed my promise I made to you so long ago...When you were just a egg in fact. I promised I would protect you...I...I killed for you and now I'll die for you" Yuuya smiled.

Sakuya shook his head and placed it on Yuuya's. He held him closer while he still faded away.

"You're getting cold" Yuuya said but then he looked up to see snow falling

"Oh you giving me snow?" He smiled but then he looked to his crying brother.

He forced himself to move a little and to place both of his hands on Sakuya's cheeks. Sakuya looked down to the floor while he cried but he hugged Yuuya tightly. The snow hardened while Yuuya was fading quicker.

"Sakuya...p...promise me...Promise that this won't darken you" Yuuya gasped. Sakuya just held Yuuya closer. He wanted to speak, he wanted to tell Yuuya that he was sorry. He wanted to tell him that he wasn't the mongrel or was the worthless annoyance he had always called him.

But he just couldn't

His voice box wasn't there anymore

His voice was taken away

He needed it so much to tell his dying brother the truth.

Sakuya had no choice but to hold Yuuya in a tight hold...

However Yuuya's bottom half was completely gone when Sakuya looked at him while tears ran down his cheeks and hit the floor.

Yuuya stroked Sakuya's cheek with a small smile but then...The black mist covered all his body while Sakuya watched helplessly,

He couldn't do anything to save his brother

Nothing at all...

Sakuya now just looked at the mist figure which was once his brother, it stroked his cheek but as it did ice formed on it. The mist figure then disappeared completely while ice shards smashed off it.

Nothing was in front of Sakuya now

The space which once held his brother was nothing more but a empty space...

The snow around Sakuya turned into a harsh hail.

He wanted to scream

But his voice...

Sakuya collapsed onto the floor and held his hair. His tears formed into a puddle under his head and water started to fill the room.

He was now broken...

First his voice...

Then his brother

It was too much

The pain was too much!

"I had enough!" Sakuya thought...

To be continued...


	22. Chapter 20

Ryouta and Nageki were slowly walking down a corridor but it seemed to take forever to get to where they wanted  
"You sure we're going the right way, Nageki?" Ryouta asked

Nageki stopped walking and looked around  
"Erm...I have no clue" Nageki said but then a harsh hail formed without any warning  
"COO! COO! (It is raining indoors!)" Okosan snapped while he fell to the ground because of the rain

"COO! (Okosan cannot fly in rain!)"  
"Why is it sud-" "Sakuya!" Ryouta gasped while he unlinked his arm from Nageki's and ran forward.

He may be blind but a strange feeling told him to run forward. He trusted his instinct while Nageki ran after him carrying Okosan  
"Ryouta wait! I...I can't run as fast or as far as you!" Nageki shouted

However Ryouta kept running but soon enough he stopped so Nageki stood beside him breathless.  
"Err...err...I...I hate running" Nageki gasped.

Ryouta slowly bent down and felt the floor. Nageki looked down to only see puddles of water on the floor but the bag with the book too.

"Ryouta" Nageki said while he picked up the bag and handed it to Ryouta. Ryouta quickly checked the bag but the book was still there.  
"Sakuya?" Ryouta asked.

Nageki looked forward but there was no sign of Sakuya anywhere but there was a wall with ice on it. Nageki looked closely to only see a message  
"Ryouta" Nageki sighed  
"Yeah?"

"Y...Yuuya...he's...He's dead" Nageki stuttered  
"What?!" Ryouta gasped in shock  
"Sakuya left us a ice note on the wall...It only says..."Yuuya is dead, the one who killed him shall pay"...That is all" Nageki explained

Nageki then sighed again while he looked at Ryouta's shocked face  
"But that...Yuuya had two lives! He shouldn't be dead!" Ryouta said in confusion  
"Maybe The Wizard of Gaagii can tell us why he died" Nageki mumbled

"Shuu...Of course but Torhi did say two souls shall die, like last time" Ryouta sighed  
"The Marionette?"  
"Yes, The Marionette" Ryouta said

"Lets return to him, we left to find the others after all" Nageki said  
"True" Ryouta sighed while he slowly stood up.  
"I'm so sorry Yuuya" He sighed but then he felt a warmth in his heart.

"None of this is your fualt" Nagkei sighed while he gently rubbed Ryouta's back  
"I...I just wish that we didn't find this damn book!" Ryouta shouted but then it clicked

"Hang on!"  
"What?"  
"Anghel...he has the power of time travel he can turn back time an-" "It doesn't work like that" sounded a voice.

But this was not a voice Ryouta wanted to hear.

Nagkei turned and turned Ryouta round to as Okosan perched on his shoulder, they then all watched Shuu stand in front of them.  
"COO! COO! (Should Okosan attack him?)" Okosan asked  
"No, wait!" Hitori sounded while he appeared behind Shuu  
"Hitori!" Nagkei smiled happily but before he knew it he was in a tight hug.

The hug lasted about two minutes until Ryouta broke it  
"Why should we listen to you?!" Ryouta hissed  
"Have you not found out I am not The Dark Sorcerer but in fact The Wizard of Gaagii?" Shuu smirked.

"Your heart is as black as his!" Ryouta snapped while Hitori let go off Nageki and looked over to Shuu who was just frowning.  
"Anyways, you found the book within another world...The Wizard of Time cannot go back to the time when you found the book because it was not within this world. So simply your idea of turning back time to stop yourself from opening the book is a useless idea" Shuu explained.

Ryouta lowered his head in disappointment, one good idea was now down the drain.  
"Perhaps I should speak the truth, after all you have found all the needed souls and The Dark Sorcerer is now awake...You may as well know now" Shuu smirked

Ryouta closed his mouth as he did want to know what happened and why all of this was happening!  
"Please...Go on" Ryouta said while Shuu smirked  
"Alright" he said...

To be continued...  
-


	23. Chapter 205- The Titles for the truth

People's titles for this fan fic (- MUST READ!)

Ryouta - The seeker of the souls (Power: speech)  
Sakuya - Deliver of water and ice (Power: controlling and summering of ice and water)  
Nageki - Boy of kindness (Power: Can drag people out of pain and darkness by his light)  
Hitori - The two sided Soul or the Illusionist (Power: Illusion)  
Anghel - The Wizard of Time (Power: Can turn back time)  
Yuuya - The knight with many skills or The bringer of Justice (Power: Can fight with any weapon)  
Kazuaki - The king or The Wizard of Sorrow (Power: Can bring sadness to the hearts of souls)  
Shuu- The adviser (- Power: Can create doves and flowers with his magic)  
Torhi - The marionette (Power: Can take over minds)


	24. Chapter 21- The Truth

(NOTICE! Please read the titles part before this!)

A long time ago there was a crying king, he ruled a fair and happy kingdom. He had a adviser who powers were beautiful, he could make white doves and flowers appear at will. He also had a wizard who had the powers of controlling the minds and bodies of others but his powers were not used for ill will. Instead his powers were used to force outlaws out of the kingdom who sort to destroy it. He was known as "The Marionette".

The kingdom was protected by two powerful white knights, one had the power of time travel and the other the skills of many weapons. They were a great team and was never beaten. However with all of this the king was still sad.

He was lonely

He needed more friends

So his adviser found a man with the power of illusion. This man could entertain the king with his creations and with his images. Not only that but the man could dance so perfectly, he did not only entrain the king and make him happy but he also stole the heart of the adviser.

Love was then in the air between the two which invited another two souls within the kingdom. A young boy with the power of lightness and warmth. He aided the king by replacing his sadness with happiness, he was a great gift to the king. The other soul was another young boy.

However this boy had no powers but he had the gift of speech, with this he could speak to the king whenever the other two were not around. He stayed within the kingdom for a year until he disappeared.

Everything was looking better, the king was now happy. This lasted three years

Until a hooded figure with a black cloak broke in the castle, he dragged the skilled knight's dead body behind him. He then used his powers against the king. His powers were dark, he summoned a black mist. The king was not powerful enough to fight against this.

His powers of sadness did not reach the unknown hooded figure. The adviser came along and made his doves attack the figure. The illusionist came to and formed a image in front of the king. This image was of The Dark Sorcerer's son who was the same boy who once lived within the walls of the kingdom.

The Marionette quickly came too. He took over the mind of the unknown figure but he was soon burnt. The unknown figure was to powerful to be controlled so he punished the Marionette by burning him.

That left the king, the adviser, the illusionist and the Marionette weak. The only power that seemed to effect the unknown figure were the doves of the adviser but he was too weak to fight alone. This meant he was beaten.

Before he could be killed the illusionist and the king protected him. They both used their powers against him, their powers didn't affect him but it was enough to drive him away from the adviser. This was because the illusionist used the image of the son again while the king brought sadness to his heart.

But this left the adviser with a weak and limp right side with scars that were left after the beating.

The unknown figure then took over the kingdom by killing the king. The adviser and the Marionette were imprisoned while the illusionist was sent to the village to be nothing more than a street rat with his brother. However he was effected by the unknown figure as he was broken in two. This meant that he had two sides to him. One was good and the other was evil because of this he was given the title of "The two Sided soul".

When things seemed dark the knight with the power of time travelling broke into the kingdom with a mage. This mage had the power of ice and water and it was believed that his powers could be used against the new king. He was called the "Deliver of Water and Ice" however his powers with the advisers were not enough.

They had to destroy the new king without killing him

They needed to protect the kingdom from any more destruction

The knight, now titled "The Wizard of Time" knew how. He knew if all of them could weaken the new king enough, The Marionette could take over his mind. But there was another problem...

They needed the people who died to be reborn again

They needed them to defeat the new king who they called "The Dark Sorcerer"

But not only that The Wizard of Time spoke of the spell The Dark Sorcerer placed upon himself. The spell of him being immortal to any deadly attacks or blows by all. All but the people who shared the same DNA and blood (- Same thing but :P) .

They needed his son who was in a place unknown to them all.

It was down to the Deliver of Water and Ice to seek and find the boy once they have beaten the Dark Sorcerer.

This caused many problems

Luckily The Wizard of Time with his gift knew a spell to solve everything! He knew this spell because it worked once in the past.

So the plan was settled

Deliver of Water and Ice and The Wizard of Time would fight The Dark Sorcerer until he was weak. The Marionette would then take over his mind. Then the Wizard of Time would turn back time, two weeks from where the Dark Sorcerer took over the castle and killed the king, which would also mean that the two souls that died would be alive again. The Dark Sorcerer would then be imprisoned until his son came to the kingdom.

That was good

But it wasn't enough

They still needed to make sure that everyone they needed would stay in the same place. The Marionette was indeed pushing his limit, he was taking over eight minds to make everyone forget.

It was now down to the adviser, unlike his childish form he was the most powerful of them all.

The Wizard of Time gave him a ancient spell book, this book was the only hope of contacting the Dark Sorcerers son. He knew that the adviser wouldn't be affect by the Marionette's power like the others. He was to powerful.

However all of this was at a prize

The adviser would had too split his soul in two

That meant his good and gentle soul he was known for had to go inside of the book. The book was the only way to tell The Dark Sorcerers son what to do.

He agreed and The Dark Sorcerer was beaten, the dead souls were brought back to life by the power of the Wizard of Time and all minds were taken over by the Marionette.

The adviser split his soul in two and became the image of the book, he called her Mystic. However with his good soul now gone, the adviser turned into dark and twisted soul. His heart shattered and the only fix would be burning the book or bringing it close to him. To keep him within the kingdom the Marionette and the king let him use his dark powers.

The advisers doves turned into Crows with the same black mist as The Dark Sorcerer's powers. His creation of rivers of flowers and lightness turned into nothing more than rivers of blood, bones and pain.

He was not titled "The Wizard of Taube" (- Dove) anymore he was now known as "The Wizard of Gaagii" (- Crow or raven).

The Marionette and the king had no choice but to wait for the Dark Sorcerer's son to come, and to let the now The Wizard of Gaagii live in his own darkness while he kept the Dark Sorcerer imprisoned, never allowing him to leave his now workshop. The Marionette kept the kingdom together with the king keeping it a light and happy place for its people.

Both now awaiting for The Dark Sorcerer sons presence to wake up the needed souls and to destroy The Dark Sorcerer before he can destroy the kingdom once again...


	25. Chapter 22- The fight starts

"It's been five years, five years we waited for you two to come to us" Shuu sighed but then he looked down to the bag that held the book inside.  
"It is because of that thing I can talk to you like this. My "good" side of my soul is in there after all. I am the one who's writing the words. I guess without knowing I was helping you" Shuu said while he returned his gaze back to the four who listened to his story.

"You remember everything"  
"Indeed"  
"That...That means you now feel the love you felt for Hitori" Ryouta sighed while Shuu's expression smoothened and his eyes were filled with sadness. Nageki looked at his brother who was partly confused.

"I do now. But he doesn't remember" Shuu sighed  
"I'm sorry" Ryouta sighed  
"You're sorry? I was the one who took your sight" Shuu sighed

"Anyways, we should return to The Marionette. We shall protect the kingdom this time...Your fathers powers do not affect me, it is only his fists that do" Shuu said

"What can we do to defeat him?" Ryouta asked  
"That is for you to plan out and not me...We all follow you, you are the one with the book after all...And you're the only one who can defeat your father."  
"But we're down two people!" Ryouta gasped

"Two?" Shuu and Hitori asked together. Ryouta lowered his head and looked to the floor.  
"The bringer of Justice has died while the Deliver of Ice and Water has gone after his killer" Nageki explained

"Great!" Shuu hissed  
"What?" Ryouta asked "did you kill Yuuya?!" Ryouta shouted in anger  
"No! I did not! The bringer of Justice was the only one who could not be killed by me!" Shuu snapped "Plus I have been with the Two Sided Soul all this time!"

"It's true" Hitori said while Nageki looked at him in confusion  
"We both wanted to find you so we stayed together. He knew the castle" Hitori said while Nageki frowned at him  
"We must go! Now!" Shuu ordered as he walked forward but a grab to the arm stopped him. Shuu rolled his eyes and looked at Ryouta.

"What now?" He hissed  
"Can you explain why so many people have two lives?" Ryouta asked  
"Err...The King and The Bringer of Justice has two lives because they died in the past so a live was taken off them. The Wizard of Time lost a life while fighting The Dark Sorcerer while The Marionette lost a life because of his burns" Shuu explained

"How about Okosan?"  
"COO! COO! (Why do I have two lives?)" Okosan asked but Shuu pulled a confused face  
"How the hell am I meant to know that?! There your lives, plus I haven't seen you before" Shuu hissed but then he pulled Ryouta off him.  
"Now let's go" Shuu ordered while he stormed forward.

Hitori was the first to follow while Nageki looked at Ryouta for answers  
"What should we do?" Nageki asked  
"We shall go with Shuu, Sakuya might follow us there" Ryouta said so Nageki walked forward as Ryouta followed his pulling.

...Meanwhile...

Anghel was stood in front of Kazuaki who was sat on his throne  
"The king asks are you a new friend?"  
"No" Anghel said "I am a protector"

"The king said, do you know The Marionette?"  
"Yes"  
"Do you know the king?"  
"Yes" Anghel muttered

"The king doesn't like this! You two are being scary!" Kazuaki cried while Anghel and Torhi both rolled their eyes at him.

However the wooden doors were slammed open and they both looked at Ryuuji. Ryuuji had his hood up and stood in a strong stance.

Torhi smiled widely while he walked in front of Anghel. He then walked down the steps in front of him, raised his arms and said:

"The Dark Sorcerer, welcome back! Do you dare dance with the puppeteer again?"

Ryuuji just lowered his hood with a large smirk  
"You looked better without that hideous burnt side Marionette" he laughed.

Torhi dropped his arms, stopped walking and just smiled  
"Those words would hurt but...It's a shame that I don't care what comes out of that vermin mouth of yours, isn't it" he laughed while he crossed his arms proudly but then Kazuaki was stood behind him clutching onto him

"The king asks, who are you?"  
"He is a danger!" Torhi snapped  
"We must get him out of here!" Anghel ordered "your highness, see if your powers effect him!"

Kazuaki then looked at Ryuuji, he was scared! Ryuuji looked so powerful but still as the king he must protect his kingdom!

"The king shall bring sadness to this soul!" Kazuaki said while he lifted his hands up and a blue light followed his hands movements. He then swung his hands towards the direction of Ryuuji.

The blue light followed and it hit Ryuuji on the chest and hit his heart. Kazuaki then placed his hands on his chest  
"Come, feel the sadness within your heart...It is waiting for you...the king shall show you it" Kazuaki said

However Torhi and Anghel watched Ryuuji smirk at him while he ran his hand to the blue light. His black mist covered the blue light but  
"AH!" Kazuaki cried while Tohri swung around to see him holding his head while he couched.

However Anghel launched at Ryuuji and knocked him to the floor releasing Kazuaki from whatever Ryuuji casted on him. Anghel then got his sword out but before he could do anything Ryuuji pushed him off him.

Ryuuji then slammed his hands on the floor and because of that black like liquid ran on the floor and knocked Anghel on the floor but the liquid turned into crows. Anghel fort the crows while he ran to Ryuuji again not giving up.

Anghel swung his sword but Ryuuji dodged it, grabbed Anghel's sword and pulled it off him. He then snapped it in half and formed his black mist around Anghel. Anghel struggled but he was slammed into a wall.

Ryuuji the stormed over to Torhi and Kazuaki, grabbed both of their necks and slammed them both on the wall.

Torhi held his wrist but Ryuuji was stronger than him  
"Where is the other?" Ryuuji growled "Wasn't there that brat before?!"  
"The Wizard of Gaagii will be on his way!" Torhi snarled  
"Gaagii? Oh I see! I see it clearly now" Ryuuji smirked

"Father!" Ryouta snapped while Ryuuji looked over his son who was walking threw the door. Ryuuji just looked at Ryouta's white eyes with disgust.  
"Stop this!" Ryouta shouted but Ryuuji just smirked and looked at Kazuaki

"I'm sorry your highness but...I need those powers of yours"  
"Huh?!" however a black mist covered his body and he turned into a mist figure just like Yuuya.

"Wh..wh" "not so fast!" Torhi snapped while he kicked Ryuuji in the balls which released him and Kazuaki from his grip. Torhi then punched Ryuuji around the face:

*SPLAT!*

Ryuuji backed away while blood ran from his nose however Anghel jumped back beside Torhi a bit stumbly but still standing.  
"Glad you joined us again" Torhi laughed  
"I shall never stop fighting"

"Powers! Make his heart break!" Kazuaki shouted while he stomped his foot and a blue light shone on Ryuuji's skin however:  
"Crows! Help them!" Shuu shouted and with that Crows flew at Ryuuji with Okosan. Okosan flew in front of Ryuuji flapped his wings and a wind blew Ryuuji onto his back.

That allowed Shuu's crows to peck and stractch at him but Ryuuji clapped his hands and all Shuu's crows dissipeared  
"What?!" Nagkei gasped while he quickly walked into the room dragging Ryouta with him.

Ryuuji then grabbed Okosan and slammed him onto the floor and crushed him on it  
"COO! COO!"  
Anghel was going to run to Okosan's aid but Okosan turned into Ryouta. Nagkei looked back to Hitori  
"Father!" the image of Ryouta cried while Nageki looked to it laid on the floor crying. Hitori made Ryouta's talons marks clearer to see over his eyes for Ryuuji  
"Don't you think I suffered enough?!" the image of Ryouta cried.

Kazuaki slowly moved his hand in a circualar motion and a blue light shone on Ryuuji's chest.

Ryuuji's eyes widened and he let go to allow Okosan to fly away from him. Okosan perched on Nageki's shoulder and shook. However Ryuuji looked over to Ryouta, Nageki, Okosan, Shuu, Anghel and Hitori who were stood together.

However Torhi and Kazuaki joined them, Kazuaki placed one of his hands on Ryouta's shoulder  
"The king asks what is your plan" Kazuaki said  
"You are the one we've been waiting for" Torhi said

Ryouta sighed, without his sight there was no way he could lead everyone and tell them what to do.  
"You can do this" Nageki said smoothly "even without your sight"  
"Wait! those marks!" Ryuuji shouted in anger.

"Are not fake father"  
"Hahaha! Oh my! What hope have you lot got with a leader like this?! He is blind, he is powerless!" Ryuuji laughed loudly

"Oh come on then, Son! How are you going to tell your followers to defeat the mighty Dark Sorcerer?!" Ryuuji laughed while Ryouta lowered his head and sighed...

To be continued...  
-


	26. Chapter 23

"Oh come on then, Son! How are you going to tell your followers to defeat the mighty Dark Sorcerer?!" Ryuuji laughed while Ryouta lowered his head and sighed.

But then something clicked! He has just learnt of the time before!

"Anghel, Okosan and Shuu you attack him! Hitori and Kazuaki do what you did before and weaken him! Torhi you then take over his mind and I...I will borrow Anghel's sword"

"But you are blind!" Ryuuji shouted

Ryouta knew this was true of course he did, the darkness he was in was prove enough. However a sword was gently pushed into his hand

"We will be your eyes" Anghel said while looked at Nageki who nodded in agreement

"That's the plan then! Wizard of Sorrow and Two Side soul do your master piece!" Torhi laughed but before they could do anything ice formed onto the floor. Nageki looked down but Shuu looked over his shoulder to see the angry face of Sakuya.

Sakuya swung his left arm upwards and his ice followed the movement but then the ice went towards Shuu. Shuu dodged it but he was welcomed by a punch, a leg tripping him up and a harsh kick to the stomach. However Sakuya grabbed Shuu's neck and let ice form onto it.

"Sakuya no!" Nageki shouted but Hitori grabbed Sakuya and tried to pull him off

"Your attacking the wrong person!" Hitori shouted but ice went on his arm and it cracked his skin forming a large open cut on it.

"Sakuya stop it!" Ryouta shouted while Sakuya looked over to him glaring at him.

"It...It wasn't him!" Ryouta shouted but a snow ball hit his head while Sakuya looked down to Shuu who was glaring at him in anger.

However with his hands Shuu clapped and two crows launched at Sakuya starching at him

"*CAW!**CAW!*

However the crows didn't stop Sakuya but instead Anghel pulled him off and dragged Sakuya away from Shuu.

"Fighting him is a waste!" Anghel snapped while he let go off Sakuya and swung around to him.

"It is true! We needed to defeat The Dark Sorcerer!" Torhi shouted but Sakuya just frowned at everyone

"Sakuya listen to them!" Ryouta cried

However Nageki looked at Sakuya as there was a black mist around him, Ryuuji was slowly taking control of him but something made him look at Kazuaki. Kazuaki also had the mist around him but he was crying.

"The king said, look at me" Kazuaki said so Sakuya looked at him while the others did the same. However black lines formed on his skin a sight Sakuya knew so well. However the mist around Kazuaki was coming somewhere.

Sakuya swung around to Shuu but he wasn't the one controlling the mist, no. It was Ryuuji

"The...The king said it...it was The Dark Sorcerer who...who killed your brother" Kazuaki said breathless while he crouched and like Yuuya he was slowly turned to nothing but mist.

"Impossible!" Torhi snapped while he ran to Kazuaki and held him

Kazuaki leaned on him weak

"You now see the truth" he smiled but then he turned to mist and disappeared just like Yuuya. Torhi glared at Ryuuji in anger  
"May, may...You failed to protect the king yet again" Ryuuji laughed but then a blue light went up his arm.

"I tell you something my son, my powers are deadly...One hit of my mist on the chest or heart all the lives are taken from a soul and they turn into nothing but a pitiful mist and disappear. I...I then take their powers" Ryuuji smirked

"Huh?" Nageki sounded but soon enough he saw that a blue light shone on both of Ryouta and Sakuya.

"Wh..What, no!" he shouted while he hugged Ryouta

"Hitori create a wall!" Nageki ordered

So Hitori formed a illusion of a wall in front of Nageki, Sakuya and Ryouta

"Okosan and Anghel stop him!" Nageki shouted and with Anghel and Okosan both launched at Ryuuji.

"Hitori don't lose your control of the wall, no matter what!" Nageki ordered while he looked at Ryouta in his arms. The blue light shone brightly on his chest while a fate black mist formed around his body. Nageki then looked at Sakuya but he...He wasn't looking upset like Ryouta but angry.

Nageki clearly saw the anger in Sakuya's eyes however:

"AH!"

Hitori looked over to see Anghel holding his left arm and Ryuuji holding the top half of his snapped sword.

"COO!" Okosan sounded while he flapped his wings to create a harsh wind to cause Ryuuji to move away from Anghel. Shuu then slammed his foot on the floor and four crows flew to Ryuuji but Ryuuji just simply swung his right hand and the crows turned around.

The crows then flew at Hitori, Ryuuji clearly knew what he was doing but he was covered up by Tohri. Tohri stood tall while stood in front of Hitori

"I shall protect these four you help the other two!" Torhi said so Shuu nodded.

However Nageki knew all this fighting was for nothing

None of them could hurt or kill Ryuuji

The only one who could do anything was the one who was crying in his arms.

Nageki looked down to the crying Ryouta

"S-stop it" Ryouta stuttered as tears ran down his cheeks

"I need to stop this but...But Sakuya has so much anger and hate while Ryouta has so much sadness...I..I cannot cure them without a prize but...But they are the only ones to stop all of this" Nageki thought.

After that he gently cupped both of Ryouta's cheeks with his hands and made him look up

"Listen to me" Nageki said smoothly.


	27. Chapter 24- The pain of the two souls

"Listen to me" Nageki said gently and softly

So Ryouta looked forward but all he could see was darkness, he saw nothing in his world of blackness. Not only that but...But the voices he heard was tearing his heart in two

"This is all your fault!"  
"If you hadn't made that wish!"

"You had to wish things to be different!"

Ryouta lowered his head but it was pulled back up harshly

"Don't you dare give up!" Nageki voice shouted

"But...This...This is all my fault" Ryouta stuttered

"You weren't the one who found the book nor was you the one who opened it! No offence Sakuya...Anyways! Don't you dare give up now! You're so close! Two people have already died are you really going to let more people die?!" Nageki snapped

"T...Two people died because of me!" Ryouta cried while his tears got worse while Nageki watched the bright blue light on his chest shine brighter.

"Th...This is my fault!" Ryouta cried

Nageki was speechless, he has never seen Ryouta cry so much before.

This hurt him to see Ryouta like this

Nageki looked at Sakuya, maybe he could talk sense to him

"Sakuya!" he shouted but Sakuya never reacted to him

"SAKUYA!" Nageki shouted louder but Sakuya looked over to Ryuuji while the black mist around him went heaver and clearer to see.

He was falling in his own darkness

"Hahaha! What a weak ling!" laughed a twisted voice in Sakuya's head

"He couldn't even protect his own brother!"  
"His brother died protecting a weak ling"  
"How does that feel, I wonder"

Sakuya held his head, the voices were right however the image of the mist Yuuya flashed in Sakuya's mind. Anger then filled Sakuya's heart while the mist around him got even worse

"Sakuya, no! Stop it! Don't fall into the darkness!" Nageki shouted but Sakuya's ice on the floor cracked.

"Huh?" Nageki sounded but then it turned into fire!  
"What?!" Nageki gasped while he pulled Ryouta into a tighter hug while fire surrounded them. However the fire spread to Anghel and the others.

Hitori had to release the image of the wall and back away with Torhi while Anghel and Okosan were in a circle of fire with Ryuuji.

"Hahaha!" Ryuuji laughed while he looked over to Nageki and Ryouta

"What to do! What to do!" Ryuuji laughed

Nageki knew he was taking Sakuya's sadness and anger to his advantage but...but where did the fire come from?

"Sakuya!" Nageki shouted but then Sakuya's eyes turned bright red while he glared at Ryouta while the black mist covered him.

Nageki backed away a little while he knew Sakuya just fell into his own darkness just like Shuu did when he split his soul in two for the book.

That is where the fire came from

Sakuya's ice powers turned into fire because of his anger

Nageki then looked at Ryouta who was still crying and he was also slowly falling into darkness

They both needed to be saved!

But that much kindness is impossible to find

But is it?

Nageki slowly removed his right hand from Ryouta and looked at it

He had the power of kindness

But because of the strength of Ryuuji's power Nageki knew that he would have to use all this power to save the two boys.

But that would make him weak

That would make him a easy target for Ryuuji

Just like Kazuaki and Yuuya, Nageki would die if he used that much power

But it was either that or let his two friends fall into their own darkness risking everyone's lives if not their own.

Nageki had no choice

However Sakuya launched at Ryouta but Nageki protected Ryouta using himself as a shield.

"AH!" He cried while he felt Sakuya's hand hit all the way down his back which caused fire to burn him

"Nageki!" Hitori cried while Nageki looked over to his brother who was at the other side of the fire circle.

Hitori was going to run into the fire but thankfully Torhi and Shuu stopped him by grabbing his arms.

"Nageki!" He shouted again while he cried

Nageki meanwhile grabbed both Sakuya's and Ryouta's arms. He then allowed a golden light to shine up their arms and to their hearts. His light covered the black mist on their chests but there was still the mist around the two boys bodies.

"Let me take all of that darkness away from you both" Nageki said smoothly while he smiled a little smile

"Nageki no! If you do that you'll die!" Hitori cried

"Haha! He will won't he!" Ryuuji laughed

"It is the only way! He must save the Seeker of Souls!" Anghel shouted "He is the only one who can kill The Dark Sorcerer!"

"it is true" Nageki sighed while he allowed more of his power to be cashed upon Sakuya and Ryouta

"Nageki no!" Hitori shouted...

To be continued...


	28. Chapter 25- The second Death

Nageki held the arms of Sakuya and Ryouta while he was still in the circle of fire caused by Sakuya's anger and hate. He was parted from the others so they couldn't help but it wasn't like they could help anyways.

Ryouta and Sakuya needed lightness  
They needed to be rid of Ryuuji's mist that blacken their hearts with the power of Sadness that he stole from Kazuaki.

Nageki was the only one who could save Sakuya and Ryouta  
He knew this and he accepted it

"Sakuya...Ryouta listen to me please...Ignore the voices, all they do is spill lies" Nageki said smoothly  
"It's all my fault" Ryouta cried while Nageki looked at Sakuya who lowered his head and bit his bottom lip.

"It's our fault! If...If we didn't open that stupid book then...Then" Ryouta cried while his head banged on Nageki's chest. Nageki sighed but then he felt the hand that he was holding Sakuya with burn.

He looked down to see that Sakuya was indeed burning his hand  
"Both of you, stop it! This won't solve anything! Allowing yourselves to fall into your own hate, darkness and sadness isn't the answer! None of this should of happened but it isn't your fault! Yuuya didn't die because of you Sakuya" Nageki said while he looked at Sakuya.

"He protected you, he saved you. Yuuya did that because he loved you and he knew that you wouldn't give up! He died because he knew you could do this! Don't let him die for nothing! Don't let yourself become like Ryuuji or Shuu! Don't become a monster!" Nageki said but then he looked at Ryouta.

"As for you...Your an idiot to think that any of this is your fault! You've been the leader throughout this, you kept smiling no matter what! You...You gave peo-no me hope! You where there when I needed you and I shall do the same!" Nageki said.

He then allowed more of his powers to eat the darkness off the two boys  
"I shall cure you from Kazuaki's sadness but I cannot cure you from your own darkness...I am not that powerful to destroy the mist but...But I can be its replacement" Nageki said while he looked to his arms.

He then allowed the mist on Ryouta and Sakuya to run up his arms and to cover him. However as the mist covered him it went off the two boys. Nageki's powers then did it work as it shone brightly on the chests of Sakuya and Ryouta.

Their eyes widened while they both felt a warm feeling in their hearts which stopped the tears. Sakuya looked down to himself to watch his mist go but then he looked at Nageki who was now just a black mist.

However he was still whole  
His body was still there

Sakuya opened his mouth but nothing came out  
"Finish this" Nageki smiled while he looked to Sakuya while a tear slowly ran down his cheek.

"Finish this Ryouta" he said while he looked down to Ryouta who looked up. His eyes didn't meet Nageki's but then he hugged Nageki tightly.

"I'm so sorry" Ryouta cried but Nageki's body slammed onto the floor as Ryouta followed him

At that moment the fire in the room stopped so Hitori slammed on his knees in front of Ryouta and Nageki. He looked down to his younger brother who was smiling at him  
"N...Nageki" Hitori cried  
"Shhh" Nageki smiled however he lifted his hand up and stroked Hitori's cheek but his hand turned into mist.

He wasn't whole anymore  
He was just mist

However unlike Yuuya and Kazuaki, Nageki mist didn't disappear like smoke but instead he crumbled away like Sugar. His body slowly turned into like a rice form and fell to the floor to only disappear.

Hitori looked at the empty arms of Ryouta which once held his darling little brother. But Hitori lowered his head and screamed.

Ryouta meanwhile froze while he cried  
That happened so fast it was impossible to even know how to react to it

Nageki just saved Ryouta and Sakuya by giving them both his lightness  
but...  
That cost Nageki his life.


	29. Chapter 26- The Battle

Ryuuji smirked while he looked at all of the sad and shocked faces as he heard the cries if not screams of Hitori. Ryouta meanwhile slowly stood up so Sakuya walked beside him and linked arms with him.

"Let's finish this" Ryouta said, Sakuya nodded but then they heard Ryuuji laugh at them.  
"Hahaha! But what hope have you got? Your blind!" Ryuuji laughed  
"Yes...But I am not deaf! Sakuya freeze the floor!"

Sakuya nodded and froze all the floor Ryuuji jumped back but as he did he cracked the ice. Ryouta picked up the sound, he knew that his hearing was doubled because of his blindness

"Anghel, Shuu and Okosan you make him move as much as possible! Let me hear him, Sakuya you make sure new ice is formed and be my eyes. Torhi you..erm..Look after Hitori!"

Everyone nodded at Ryouta  
"Okosan you weren't in the past...Make sure to use your powers to the esteem!" Ryouta ordered  
"Coo! COO! (I can do that with ease!)" Okosan sounded happily and proudly.

Okosan then flew around Ryuuji causing a wing to blow around him. The cracking of Sakuya's ice told Ryouta were he was. Anghel and Shuu stayed back making sure that Okosan made Ryuuji stay in one spot.

But not even the sound helped Ryouta now exactly where Ryuuji was  
He had no hope  
None at all

However:

Just when Ryouta was about to give up, within his blackness a image of Nageki smiling at him appeared.  
"If you do this then...you should return to your world, when you do...Burn the book, okay? Only then will you and Sakuya get the things you lost" Nageki said softly.

Ryouta knew that Hitori was the one to cause this image for him, that was the cause of his power.  
Not his anger  
But his want to return home  
He promised Nageki that he would do this!

With that Ryouta lifted his head, in reaction Sakuya looked at him with a smirk. He knew that this face was Ryouta's "let's do it!" face.

Together Sakuya and Ryouta ran forward, Anghel swung around to see them. In reaction he dragged Ryuuji but was welcomed with a hit to the stomach. Sakuya then froze Ryuuji's feet to the floor so he couldn't move, he then quickly grabbed the sword that Ryouta was holding.

He had to be Ryouta's eyes  
With Ryuuji stuck in place unable to move, Sakuya and Ryouta both thrusted the sword into his stomach  
"AHH!" Ryuuji cried while he mist wrapped around the sword

"This is not over!" He shouted however like Kazuaki and Yuuya Ryuuji disappeared and turned into nothing but a ball of dust. Anghel blew it away while Sakuya looked at Ryouta. Ryouta knew his father wasn't there anymore but he looked over to Sakuya.

Sakuya slightly lowered his head but then Ryouta hugged him tightly crying. Sakuya held him back

This all was hard for them  
They both lost something  
They both lost someone important  
Villain or not, Ryouta did just kill his father.

That pain and knowledge hurt Ryouta and as a friend Sakuya comforted him. With no voice he could only hold him.  
"Seeker of Souls!" Anghel shouted so Ryouta looked over to him but not letting go off Sakuya.

"Do you know what to do?!" Anghel asked  
"Yes"  
"You must burn the book!" Torhi shouted "Once burnt then all the souls who died shall return to your world"  
"But that is not without fault!" Shuu huffed.

"Wh..What?" Ryouta stuttered  
"You are going to a world where those souls are dead! That is of the book! We...We made it like that so if souls were lost within the world of the book, you could have the chance to save them all"  
"What if we fail?!" Ryouta asked

"Then you shall stay in that world!" Shuu huffed  
"Complete the last goal!" Anghel ordered  
"Wait! How do you know this?! You can't read the book!"  
"But we are the ones who made it!" Torhi shouted

Ryouta looked up to Sakuya who was as confused as he was.  
"Sak...Sak" Ryouta stuttered but his body leaned on Sakuya's, he felt so weak. Sakuya meanwhile also felt like he was going to fall over.

He was using all his strength to keep him and Ryouta standing  
"Go!" Anghel shouted

Like if he was following Anghel's orders Sakuya slammed onto his back on the floor and his world turned dark...

To be continued...  
-


	30. Chapter 27- The other World

**WARING!: BBL SPIOLERS AHEAD!**

Sakuya's eyes slowly opened but he felt a weight on top of him so he looked down to see Ryouta knocked out on top of him. However Ryouta's eyes snapped open and he quickly got off Sakuya  
"S...Sorry!" he gasped but then he reached for Sakuya so Sakuya sat up and let him link arms with him.

"We must burn the book" Ryouta said "Sakuya, we need to find something that can cause a fire or...Find someone who can really piss you off"

Sakuya nodded however  
"Sakuya?"

Sakuya nudged Ryouta  
"Oh...Right, you can't talk sorry" Ryouta sighed but then Sakuya pulled him on his feet while he stood up. He then looked around to only see that this room was the same room they found the book in!

Sakuya then looked at the bag over Ryouta's shoulder so he opened it, inside was:  
Two phones and a green book

"Sakuya" Ryouta said so Sakuya looked at him in the eyes  
"Am I facing you?"

With no way to answer him by worlds he shocked Ryouta with one ice spark  
"Sakuya, you're a genius!" Ryouta smiled happily but Sakuya looked at him confused  
"Ok Sakuya, two sparks for no and one spark for yes" Ryouta said so Sakuya have him one cold shock.

"Do we have the book?" he asked so Sakuya gave him one cold shock.  
"Okay, now come on we need to destroy it" Ryouta said while he slowly stood up.

Sakuya then stood up to and stopped Ryouta from moving  
"What?" Ryouta asked while Sakuya flapped his arms and tired to talk. He closed his mouth and stopped moving. So he stomped his foot  
"Huh?" Ryouta sounded but then "oh! Of course!" he gasped.

"Anghel said this will be another time didn't he? But are we even in the school?" Ryouta mumbled while he turned his head around but he stopped  
"Damn it...Sakuya look for me" Ryouta said.

Sakuya already knew the answer so he gave Ryouta one cold shock  
"Right...But wait...I can't see and you can't speak...What are we going to do?! I bet even in this world you still never shut up" Ryouta said.

Sakuya crossed his arms and frowned at Ryouta. Even if Ryouta couldn't see it Sakuya still stood like this, he was used to it.  
"Even I...I bet I wouldn't of had these marks" Ryouta mumbled

Sakuya sighed, Ryouta was right. This was going to be hard  
"We can't join hands nor can I link arms with you. If we do those we would look like if...Well if we're together" Ryouta mumbled while Sakuya frowned at that statement.

"But I need your eyes" Ryouta said while Sakuya looked around to only see their school uniforms placed next to them. He smiled while he picked up Ryouta's tie and his pink tie (- the pick thing Sakuya wears...I have no idea what it is called :/ so pink tie it is ;))

He then returned to Ryouta, he covered his blind eyes with his tie and Sakuya wrapped his pink tie around his wrist. He then looked at Ryouta moving the tie into a more comfortable place on his face.  
"Ah! Thank you, now people won't look at them...But won't this be strange to?" Ryouta mumbled.

Sakuya huffed while he crossed his arms again.  
"Well...I...I guess we can say this is...Well...erm" Ryouta stuttered.

Sakuya rolled his eyes but then he walked forward, this was taking far too long!  
Ryouta meanwhile followed the pulling of the tie on his wrist. So Sakuya lead Ryouta into the library and to the door to go onto the corridor but:  
"What you guys doing?" Nageki asked beside Ryouta.

"Ahh!" Ryouta gasped while he jumped backwards straight into a bookshelf  
"N...Nageki!" Ryouta gasped while Sakuya looked over to them but wait...

Sakuya couldn't see anyone but Ryouta there  
"N...Nageki" Ryouta stuttered but then he felt faint cold hands move his tie off his eyes, meanwhile Sakuya stood there in total shock.

However he then knew that Nageki was a ghost and somehow Ryouta could hear him after all Nageki died in the world of the book which meant he is dead in this world.  
"We know your blindness you, idiot" Nageki sighed while he threw the tie on the floor  
"Chiron virus attacks either of two places, the eyes or the body. For me it was the body and for you it is your eyes. (- I made this up!)" Nageki sighed

"Chiron virus?" Ryouta asked  
"Yeah, you know the virus Shuu implanted us with" Nageki mumbled, for him it was like talking to a child.  
"You died because of a virus and I have it to?" " No I died by suicide, and you had it" Nageki sighed  
" Sakuya forced Shuu to cure you, you got a really damn good friend there" Nageki chuckled  
"Wait you performed suicide?"

"The virus inside of me was used as a weapon, I couldn't cope so I burnt it all...Or so I thought, Shuu implanted some of my infected organs into you and he was going to use you as a weapon to because of...because of a mist understood promise he made your father...But thankfully you and the others stopped him" Nageki said but then he looked over to Sakuya who had no choice to just stand there.

"How is Sakuya doing, anyway?" Nageki asked  
"Oh, Yuuya" Ryouta said while Sakuya lifted his head "how did he die?"  
"*Sigh* I guess being frozen for two years and stress does make you forget things...Yuuya was gunned down. Once he told Sakuya the truth about his blood he went to do a mission for the dove party but...His mind wasn't truly there so he got killed"

"Partially to Leone he never even tired to fight back. It was some sort of suicide"  
"Suicide?!" Ryouta gasped in shock but Sakuya couldn't believe that

"Why...Why would he do that?!" Ryouta snapped  
"Why?! He couldn't cope with his guilt anymore"  
"Guilt?!"  
"Yes for what he did"  
"What did he do so bad that he had to kill himself in this world?!" Ryouta snapped in anger

"This world?" Nageki asked  
"Err...Okay...So you died because of a Virus and Yuuya died because he was shot. How about Kazuaki and my father?"

However he didn't get an answer  
"Nageki?" Ryouta asked "are you still there?"  
"Yeah...Kazuaki was killed by Hitori and your father died by horrid illness...Haven't you tried asking Sakuya all this?" Nageki asked

"He has lost his voice, shouting too much" Ryouta said  
"Right"

"Anyways Nageki...Do you know the best place to start a fire?"  
"Why?"  
"Shuu said that the smoke from the fire would help kill the virus that is left in my body"

"Huh...Okay, the labs. I out of everybody should know that the labs are good for fires...Don't forget to make sure that the flames have something to burn, okay"  
"Okay, thank you!" Ryouta smiled.

Sakuya then walked forward while Ryouta followed his tugging.  
At least they both knew how the others died in this world  
Nageki killed himself  
Yuuya was shot and killed straight away  
Kazuaki was killed by Hitori some how  
And Ryuuji died because of a deadly illness

"The souls you lost within the world of the book shall be dead within this world too" Anghel's voice sounded while Ryouta thought it was in his mind but he was wrong.

As Anghel was stood in front of Sakuya after he smashed through a window.  
Sakuya frowned at him  
"I shall keep Wallenstein (- Shuu) and The Sage of Nightmares (- Hitori/Kazuaki) busy! You must burn the book and quick!" Anghel ordered  
"Anghel you know about th-" "I must go!" Anghel butted in.

After that Anghel smashed threw another widow and was gone. Sakuya shook his head but he walked forward.

Soon enough they were near to the labs  
"I can't wait till this is over" Ryouta sighed "with Anghel's help this should be easy"

Sakuya gave Ryouta one cold shock as agreement however he lead Ryouta into one of the labs. He then got all the equipment ready, once done he turned on a bunsen burner.

Hearing the flames Ryouta passed the book to Sakuya  
"Be careful, don't burn yourself" Ryouta said

Sakuya nodded and slowly placed the book in the flames of the bunsen burner. It didn't take long to catch on fire however as smoke came off the book a white light formed. Sakuya kept the book still however Mystic was stood in front of him and behind the flames.

She looked at the book but then at the boys  
"You shall return home and all the souls that you lost shall return to you...I shall go back into the heart and soul who spilt themselves" Mystic said but then she was gone.

However the fire on the book spend all over it making which brunt Sakuya's hands so he dropped it on the floor. He backed away dragging Ryouta with him but before the flames could come near them the white light blinded Sakuya.


	31. Chapter 28- The end?

The white light was gone so Sakuya opened his eyes to only see that he was back into the room he and Ryouta found the book in again. He then noticed that he was laid on the floor so he sat up but then he looked next to him to see Ryouta.

"Sakuya?" Ryouta whispered while he slowly sat up too but keeping his eyes shut, he then turned to face Sakuya.  
"Alright...I heard Mystic so let's see if we got our voices and sight back" Ryouta said.

Sakuya was uncertain about this  
He knew all the people who died in the book were back alive but would it be the same for his voice and Ryouta's sight?  
There was one way to find out

"Okay...Who's going first?" Ryouta asked so Sakuya patted him on the shoulder  
"Me? Okay" Ryouta stuttered but he moved closer to Sakuya. Once he was happy he sat there still for a second.

He then took a deep breath  
"Here goes nothing" he said and with that he slowly opened his eyes but they weren't white anymore! They were bright red and clear!  
"Ha! Hahah!" Ryouta laughed happily "I can see your prick face!"

"Hey!" Sakuya snapped "don't mock me!"

But then he smiled happily  
"Haha! Seems that we got them back!" Sakuya laughed but then Ryouta looked around but then he looked at Sakuya.  
"Let's see if this is our world"

Sakuya nodded so they both stood up and walked into the library, however once they were out of the dark hallway it was shut off by a bookshelf.

Ryouta then walked to the desks and looked around however there in the corner sat Nageki. He was in his own world reading a book wearing his normal school clothes.

At that moment Ryouta ran to him and pulled him into a tight hug from behind.  
"AHH! Ow! R...Ryouta! Don't hold me so tightly! I get this enough from Hitori!" Nageki cried but Sakuya smiled at his bright red face.  
"I'm so happy to see you!" Ryouta smiled happily

"What?" Nageki asked while he managed to push Ryouta off him  
"You're talking like you haven't seen me in ages"  
"What? but...but...The world in the book!" Ryouta said

"You died for us, we thought we would never see you again" Sakuya said  
"Huh? What? A world in a book? What madness have you been reading? No Story could possibly last long about a world in a book. It's just a stupid idea" Nageki mumbled harshly

"Wait!" "You mean you don't remember!" Sakuya butted in  
"Remember what? You two went in that corridor behind the bookshelf and were gone for ten minutes" Nageki explained.

"Did you read the book in that room or something and got into it so much you believed it was real?"

"No! It...It happened!" Ryouta said "I lost my sight and Sakuya lost his voice. Yuuya, Kazuaki, Ryuuji and you all died!"  
"That's right we had to kill his father to get out of the world! But then we were in a world where all of you died!" Sakuya said

Nageki just lifted a eye brow  
"You two sound as mad as Anghel" WHAT?!"  
"Err...Sakuya lets just go!" Ryouta said while he dragged Sakuya out of the library before he gave Nageki a lecture.

Once out of the room Ryouta let go off Sakuya.  
"I can't believe no one else remembers" Sakuya mumbled  
"Let's just find the others, okay?" Ryouta smiled and Sakuya nodded.

They then walked around the school together,  
Okosan was a the running course like normal  
Kazuaki was in his office

"Three down" Ryouta smiled  
"Five" Sakuya said while he pointed in one of the art rooms so Ryouta walked next to him and looked in. Inside of the room was Torhi drawing a picture of himself on a black canvas while Anghel was behind him drawing his manga.

"Angel" Ryouta said while Anghel looked at him straight away  
"Seek of souls!" Anghel said while he jumped up and ran in front of Ryouta  
"Have you found the ones who were in the other world?!" He asked  
"Not yet" Ryouta answered but Anghel frowned at him

"Then go! Don't waste anymore time!" Anghel ordered  
"But wa-" *SLAM!* Ryouta was stopped there by a door in the face.

"Seems were not the only ones after all" Ryouta said  
"Typical" Sakuya growled

However something made him turn his head. Sakuya was glad he did look over as there was Yuuya a few feet from him and Ryouta looking at a bill board.

"Y...Yuuya" Sakuya sighed quietly but like if Yuuya heard him he looked over to Sakuya with a warm smile.  
"Salutations, Sakuya!" he smiled.

Sakuya just lifted his head and bit his bottom lip while he was so happy to see Yuuya again.  
"What's wrong? You look like if you've seen a ghost" Yuuya laughed while he walked to Sakuya but Sakuya ran to him.

Sakuya ran to Yuuya and hugged him which lead Yuuya to freeze in shock. Sakuya has never hugged him like this, he hasn't even cried in front of him like this.  
"S...Sakuya what's wrong? Did something happen?!" Yuuya said worriedly  
"You...You idiot!" Sakuya cried.

"Huh?"  
"I...err...I never knew how much you were willing to sacrifice just for me! I...I've misjudged you for so long...You should of told me! You...You should of showed me how strong you were. And...And how stupidly brave you were! Why? Why did I have to find this all out now?!" Sakuya cried

"Why do I have to discover all these feelings now?! Why do I have to learn how much I mean to you now? You should of told me earlier!" Sakuya shouted while he held Yuuya tighter.  
"You idiot" Yuuya chuckled while he held Sakuya back.

"I've always showed you how wonderful you are to me, I've done all I can do to show you this. I protected you, I've done things I never wanted to do just for you...I did all of this in your shadow. I never wanted you to find out...I never wanted you to know what I have done" Yuuya said

"If your disgusted in me then I un-" "Shut up! I...I don't know what you mean by "the things you have done" but...But I...I will never be disgusted in you again! Yuuya, brother...I...I'm so sorry! I...I never understood that you were protecting me all this time in the shadows...I've been a huge dick to you, I'm so sorry!" Sakuya cried.

"Hey, hey!" Yuuya said while he held Sakuya's head and lifted it so their eyes met  
"I don't know what caused all this but...Know I will always protect you" Yuuya smiled  
"I know that now" Sakuya said while Yuuya smiled  
"No matter what" Yuuya smiled "like I promised"

Sakuya nodded while Yuuya wrapped his eyes  
"You're so cute when you cry" Yuuya laughed  
"Shut up!" Sakuya snapped while he pushed Yuuya away from him but then he looked at Yuuya.  
"Always be my knight and hero, ok" Sakuya said  
"I will...I'll do it with class and sexiness" Yuuya laughed while he blinked afterwards.

Sakuya nodded  
"Now what happened to make you say all that?" Yuuya asked  
"Erm...It's a long story" Sakuya said but then he grabbed Ryouta's wrist and pulled him forward.

"We must go!" Sakuya said while he walked forward and dragged Ryouta with him  
"Oh...Ok" Yuuya stuttered.

Once far enough away from Yuuya, Sakuya let Ryouta go with a deep and tried sigh  
"I never seen you act like that" Ryouta said but Sakuya frowned at him with a icy glare.  
"That...That didn't happen" "what?" "I do not wish for you to talk about it!" Sakuya hissed  
"OK, ok!" Ryouta said but then he smirked "I just never knew you had a soft side"

"Just shut up, ok" Sakuya mumbled while Ryouta smiled widely at him  
"Haha!"

Sakuya glared at Ryouta but wait...  
That wasn't Ryouta's laugh so Sakuya walked to the room in front of them all and it was the infirmary.

They both looked in to see that Shuu was sat at his desk looking forward to Ryuuji and Hitori smiling at each other.  
"I'd like to do that!" Ryuuji laughed  
"Please don't" Shuu mumbled  
"Aww, why not? I'd like to see you like that" Hitori smiled smoothly.

"Over my dead body" Shuu hissed  
"We'll see!" Ryuuji and Hitori laughed together

Sakuya and Ryouta had no idea what they were talking about.

"D...DAD!" Ryouta shouted happily while Ryuuji swung around to only smile at his son  
"Ryouta!" he smiled but Ryouta ran in his arms  
"Huh?"  
"Don't ever change ok" Ryouta said.

Ryuuji smiled and hugged his son back  
"A bright soul never chances son if it does it is possible to bring it back" Ryuuji smiled while Ryouta looked up to him.  
"Dad"  
"Yes"

"I love you"  
"I love you to, son" Ryuuji smiled while he hugged Ryouta tightly.  
"Hey, did you have a bad dream or something?" Ryuuji asked while he slowly removed Ryouta from his arms.  
"You...You can say that" Ryouta stuttered

"Hey! Was I cool villain?!" Ryuuji laughed

"Dad!" Ryouta laughed but then he looked over to Sakuya who was slightly smiling at him.  
"Ahem! Anyways, we should go" Ryouta coughed and with that he walked forward while Sakuya walked after him.  
"That never happened" Ryouta said

"No, of course not" Sakuya smiled however:

"Seeker of souls!" Anghel shouted  
"Huh?" Ryouta sounded while he and Sakuya stopped walking but they couldn't see Anghel anywhere  
"Anghel?" Ryouta asked but them:

*SMASH!*

Anghel jumped through the window in front of them with a large smirk  
"God damn it! Can't you ever use doors?!" Sakuya snapped  
"Wait! Anghel you remember everything to?!" Ryouta asked

"Indeed! It is another legend for this soul to tell! You did well! This world is your own" Anghel smiled happily  
"Wait we did it?!" Ryouta smiled happily

"Indeed! You completed the goal the book gave you!"  
"Thank god!" Sakuya and Ryouta gasped together  
"I must go! Spores are everywhere!" Anghel said and with that he ran forward.

Ryouta looked at Sakuya's big smile  
"Hey" Ryouta said while Sakuya looked over to him  
"Let's not do anything like that ever again" Ryouta smiled  
"I agree" Sakuya smiled but then Ryouta hugged him.

"Thank you"  
"Huh?"  
"I couldn't off done it without you" Ryouta said smoothly  
"Shut up" Sakuya smiled while he hugged Ryouta back  
"It was hard for us both" Sakuya smiled

While they hugged Anghel was around the corner looking up to the roof  
He wasn't happy,  
He knew the truth

"Fools, you only repaired two souls. You killed the villain and fixed the spilt soul but...There are other souls which are awaiting your repairs...The Deliver of Ice and Water the next quest will be down to you. How deep your loyalty lie, I wonder...No, the quest is not over...You must fix all of the souls that the book has spilt and this time...It could be worse as...As...The dark power runs in blood" Anghel thought while he lowered his head to see Torhi stood in front of him.

"Marionette, how goes the plan?" Anghel asked  
"Well, the others agreed"  
"Good" Anghel slightly smiled but then he looked back at Ryouta and Sakuya who now stopped hugging.

"I sure hope that The Deliver of Ice and Water is going to be stronger this time" Anghel whispered  
"He has to" Torhi said "The next world the book will bring them in won't be easy on the mage again"  
"Indeed...The book shall force him to be a leader as it did to The Seeker of Souls but will...Will The Deliver of Ice and Water be strong enough?"

"Even if he's not, the book shall bring them both in another world" Anghel said while he got out a green book from under his jacket. It had gold text which wrote "The Mazed Worlds".

"After all, there were two books which means two worlds. Which means two goals, which means two different hero's and villain's"

To be continued in:  
The magic Book of Mysterious Worlds 2...


End file.
